Doomed Love?
by RachelRox08
Summary: When Brooke starts working at the Hotel Camilla she doesn't expect to fall for Godric, will he use her because of her ability? Or has she finally found someone she can trust?
1. Mystery Guy

**I do not own any of the characters or story lines from the show; those rights are reserved to HBO & Charlaine Harris**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Mystery guy**

Brooke had been living in Dallas for over two and a half weeks and had moved the day after graduation. There was a job advertisement online for a receptionist at the Carmila hotel with great pay and decent hours. She aced the interview, got the job and moved to Texas with her best friend Iris.

The bar at hotel Carmila was lively with both humans and vampires and even though Brooke and Iris were underage the bartender still served them drinks; at half price. Brooke had her lunch breaks at the bar and Brad had been trying to get Brooke to go on a date with him and had failed every time.

"When are you going to go on a date with me?" Brad asked Brooke from behind the dark wooden bar which sat in the middle of the room and surrounded him. He was 24 years old and was funny and kind but he looked too much like her ex-boyfriend Todd with his green eyes, short blonde hair and cocky grin and Brooke had no romantic or sexual interest in him whatsoever.

"Well that was quick last time you waited until the fourth drink," Iris teased as she swallowed the last mouthful of her first drink. Her blonde hair was down and fell over her bare shoulders and half way down her back. She wore a strapless blue dress that clung to her body and showed off her curvy hourglass figure and big DD chest.

"I thought I would try something different." Brad smirked. He had claimed love at first sight the day he saw Brooke for the first time not that Brooke fell for it although they were getting served cheap alcoholic drinks so she couldn't complain.

"Well hurry up and say yes so we can get our drink on," Iris nudged Brooke. Iris wasn't leaving until she was at least tipsy.

Brooke thought about it; the last thing she wanted to do was encourage his feelings but she would feel bad for turning him down a second time, and he wasn't going to quit until he got the answer he wanted besides Brooke wanted another drink.

"Fine one date," Brooke spoke after she skulled the rest of her margarita and slid the glass towards him for a refill. Just because she was agreeing to a date didn't mean they were going to have sex or have another date.

"Good I'll remind you tomorrow when you are sober and we can figure out a day," Brad smiled as he refilled their glasses and tried not to stare at Brooke's cleavage. She was wearing her favourite little black dress that fanned out slightly from her waist and had a deep V-neck.

"You should get back to work people are waiting," Brooke's gaze lingered on a good looking guy who sat across the bar beside a dark haired woman and dark haired man. He didn't look any older than Brooke; maybe even a year younger and he was very pale.

_A vampire_. Brooke assumed as she sipped her drink. She had never been to the bar at night. Her shifts always started at 7am and finished at 4pm; the hours when vampires slept. It was her first time mingling with vampires and they hadn't stopped staring at her for the past half hour since she entered the bar.

"Come on now drink faster." Iris spoke before she sculled her alcohol and placed the empty glass on the bar.

"Why are you in such a hurry to drink?" Brooke asked.

"Well I met this cute guy today and even got his number but I need a few drinks before I can call him. I know I'm being weird but he's so hot and funny; we met at the supermarket. I wasn't watching where I was going and crashed right into his trolley. How cliché is that?" Iris laughed.

"Very but since when are you shy?" Brooke asked surprised. Iris was the outgoing, confident and flirty one who never held back.

"I don't know I guess there is a first time for everything. Now hurry up!" Iris chuckled.

"Fine." Brooke smiled and sculled her drink.

"Oh Brady boy another round," Iris called out as Brooke's glass hit the deck. "I'm thinking tequila." Iris grinned at Brooke.

"Another margarita?" Brad asked.

Iris looked at Brooke and waited for an answer. _You have to try it eventually maybe it will give you some courage to talk to the hot guy across the bar._ Brooke decided.

"No we want a shot of tequila." Brooke answered.

Iris clapped her hands excitedly, "Maybe two." Iris added and smirked.

Brad raised an eyebrow, "No more than two." Brad replied as he got out four shot glasses and poured the tequila into them. "Remember not to attract attention; my boss will eat me," Brad smirked trying to act un-phased as he got the salt and lime wedges but Brooke could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke. "Enjoy." He left them and tended to the other customers.

Brooke was looking across the bar again and her eyes met with his; she had caught him staring at her. Brooke didn't look away embarrassed like she usually would have; instead she focussed on him and noticed part of a tattoo showing under his V-neck t-shirt. Brooke loved tattoo's and even had a few designs she was deciding between for a tattoo of her own.

He didn't dress up but wore casual clothes and looked miserable and Brooke guessed he wasn't there by choice.

"He is cute!" Iris nudged Brooke, "But we need to get our drink on. Then you can have eye sex from across the bar," Iris giggled and handed Brooke a shot of tequila. _Oh god what if he heard that? _Brooke worried to herself but shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing she could do about it anyway.

They drank the tequila shot after shot and it tasted horrible although the bad taste didn't stick around for long which Brooke was grateful for.

"That was so bad," Brooke laughed worried the faces she made were hideous and she hoped the hot mystery guy hadn't seen.

The alcohol was starting to affect Brooke and she felt light headed but in the good way and suddenly it was like all her insecurities, fears and worries had packed up and gone on holiday. _You are going to go talk to him._ Brooke silently decided.

"He's looking at you again GO!" Iris practically shoved Brooke off the bar stool before Brooke could stand to her feet. By some miracle she gained her balance before she could fall although she did bump into a guy who was standing by her chair.

"Whoa pretty lady." He spoke as he steadied her and held her shoulders. He was very tall and Brooke had to lift her chin slightly to see his face. He looked to be in his late thirties. He wore a black cowboy hat and had a dark short trimmed beard.

"I'm fine." Brooke assured him as she neatened her wavy brown hair. It was half up half down and reached past her breasts.

"Yes you are. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked and Brooke heard Iris chuckle in her seat. Brooke had a rule; not to date or hook up with men if they were more than ten years her senior although she had only been in one serious relationship which was Todd, and he was her age but the rule was just in case the situation ever presented itself. It was the first time she had to follow her rule.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Come on now it's just a drink." He smirked and it was menacing and almost evil or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Brooke shook her head, "Sorry."

His smirk turned sour and he was glaring at her; if looks could kill she would have been lying on the floor dead to the world.

"Let me ask you again. Can I buy you a drink?" He stared intently into her eyes and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I've already said no." Brooke replied as the hot mystery guy suddenly appeared beside the goof ball in the cowboy hat which was the nickname Brooke decided on for him.

"Enough Stan," He ordered although Stan was staring at Brooke stunned and confused.

_My nickname suits him better._ Brooke decided.

"How?" Stan demanded so loudly that everyone in the bar turned their attention to the three of them; the silence was eerie.

"How what?" Brooke asked utterly confused.

"I compelled you how did you reject it? What are you? And why the hell do you smell so GOOD?" Stan's voice was a hushed whisper as he spoke but Brooke knew that the vampires in the bar would have heard him anyway.

_I can't believe he tried to compel me! And what the hell is he talking about? Maybe it's my perfume; it does smell good._ Brooke wondered.

"Reject it?" The hot mystery guy asked the question as he looked between Stan and Brooke.

"You tried to compel me?" Brooke scoffed, "So the rumours are true. Well that is just sad and pathetic is that the only way you get girls?" Brooke hissed in rage. She may have been close to boarding the drunk train but it didn't mean she was completely care free and able to just shake it off.

Stan's fangs instantly released and he growled at Brooke, "You better watch your mouth human. I have no problem with having a little taste in fact I might just help myself and see if you taste as good as you smell."

"Enough! Stan you need to leave. I'm sorry about his behaviour." The hot mystery guy apologised on Stan's behalf. Stan didn't speak but barred his fangs again before he turned on his heels and left.

_Maybe I should stay away from vampire bars._ Brooke decided.

The hot mystery guy went to leave but Brooke had to know his name first, "Wait what's your name?" Brooke asked.

"You're safe now have a good night," he spoke before he got back to the couple he was sitting with. They all looked at Brooke with curiosity as he spoke and then they left the bar.

"Well that was entertaining." Iris looked at Brooke concerned as Brooke sat back on her bar seat.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked as he poured them another shot of tequila.

"Yeah," Brooke replied; she was now suddenly very sober.

"Here but it's the last one." Brad pushed the shots closer towards the girls.

"Well I think we should get hassled by vampires more often." Iris smirked before she licked her hand, poured on the salt, drank the shot and finished with the lime wedge.

"I don't really think it's worth an extra shot." Brooke laughed. It was impossible to stay angry; she was a happy drunk after all even in her sober state. "I didn't even get his name." Brooke spoke disappointed before she attended to her tequila.

"It just means it's not meant to be or that you haven't seen the last of him." Iris tried to comfort Brooke.

_I hope I haven't._ Brooke silently replied.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter Two**

**Introductions**

Brooke was sitting in the waiting area at the hotel when Isabel approached; her black hair was in a tight bun which showed off her flawless olive skin and slim face. Brooke and Isabel had talked three nights ago; the night after her "meeting" with Stan at the hotel bar. Isabel gave Brooke an offer to be fed on by a vampire in exchange for _a lot_ of money.

At first Brooke was both surprised and offended and wanted to know why her. Isabel didn't offer an explanation but instead gave Brooke a five figure quote as well as some time to think about it. Brooke wanted to ask if it was the mystery guy Isabel was with at the bar: the hot one that saved Brooke's life but was too embarrassed.

"Hi Isabel," Brooke forced a smile as she tried to hide how nervous she was feeling. The sun had just set and the vampires were starting to leave their rooms.

Brookes work colleague Miranda was working at reception and looking at Brooke with a raised eyebrow. Miranda was the one that started all the rumours well 90% of the time.

"Hello Brooke are you ready?" Isabel asked with a genuine smile and it sent shivers down Brooke's spine. Miranda stared at Brooke with a curious look in her eyes. Brooke knew she was already thinking of a rumour to spread as she casually ran her fingers through her shoulder length red hair which stood out against the dark colours but blended in with the red wall behind the front desk. The hotel was very modern and decorated in light and dark colours with a lot white and black combined with red and purple.

For the past three nights Brooke had been plagued by Isabel's question. It was a lot of money and all she had to do was let a vampire bite her and take a little of her blood, and there was a chance it was going to be him; the mystery guy. Although it was the principle of the thing; she'd be a blood hooker and she didn't want to be a hoe but Iris had done nothing but brag about how great it was to be fed on by a vampire since Brooke told her of Isabel's proposal.

"Yes," Brooke forced a smile before she started to follow Isabel out of the hotel and into the black stretch limo.

_It's just a bite besides you technically won't be a hooker. You're not going to have sex with him._ Brooke reassured herself and as the limo got closer to its destination she couldn't help but tap her feet; one of her many nervous habits. Part of her was worried and scared. Brooke had heard stories about women who sold their blood for money and how they were killed during the transaction by vampires who lost control of their blood lust.

As the limo came to a halt Brooke's breath got caught in her chest. _Calm down Brooke; Isabel said you will be safe. _Brooke told herself as the limo stopped moving.

After Brooke had stepped out of the limo she tied her brown wavy hair into a ponytail and followed Isabel into the house. They walked down the hallway, past the kitchen and the lounge room, up the few stairs and followed the hallway to the end room.

They stopped at the closed door and Brooke straightened out her black high waisted skirt and checked to make sure her silver pendant and pocket knife sat hidden in her bra; although to Isabel it just looked like Brooke was fixing her purple V-neck singlet so it sat neatly under her black blazer. Since Brooke started working in a hotel for vampires she had invested in a pure silver pocketknife for protection and a silver pendent on a silver chain that she thought could come in handy.

"He's name is Godric; have fun." Isabel smirked as she waited for Brooke to enter the room. Brooke couldn't reply; her tongue refused to move.

_If there really is a god; prove it and keep me safe.'_ Brooke took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she nearly jumped out of her skin as Isabel shut the door behind her. Godric's room was similar to the rest of the house with light and dark colours, different whites along as a black feature wall and very expensive looking black and white furniture.

It was just Brooke and she felt a smile surface as she saw the mystery guy who she now knew as Godric in the room, and he was even more handsome than she remembered. His short brown hair was neatly trimmed and showed off his masculine jaw and square shaped face. His curvy lips were as beautiful as his flawless skin and blue-green eyes. Even though he physically looked young Brooke could see the age in his eyes which were full of wisdom well beyond her years.

Brooke was happy she didn't chicken out and run out of the house although she would have preferred their second meeting to be at the movies or something along those lines.

Godric sat at the edge of the white bed which had a large white leather head board resting behind it and stood to his feet, "Please make yourself comfortable I'm Godric. I'm sorry about the other night." Godric gestured to his bed as he sat back down.

"I'm Brooke and its fine." She stammered unintentionally as she sat on his bed.

"Do not worry I will not hurt you." Godric shifted closer to the middle of the king sized bed and Brooke mirrored his move and her heart kicked into overdrive in response but it wasn't just from fear. She was nervous, afraid and excited all at the same time.

"Relax Brooke you are safe with me. I give you my word," Brooke's heart skipped a beat as her name passed through his lips; he made it sound beautiful.

_What's wrong with me? _Brooke asked herself. She was about to be vampire food. It wasn't like she was on a date with the guy . . . Vampire.

Godric leaned forward and Brooke tilted her head to the side and waited for his teeth to pierce her skin. She still didn't believe that being fed on could feel orgasmic.

Godric hesitated and left his fangs hovering above her throat before he bit into her neck. He made sure to drink slowly and delicately; he could tell by her racing pulse that it was her first time and he was already feeling guilty especially since she was so young but he had to know.

Brooke was surprised at how gentle he was and at how comfortable and safe she felt with him but before she could reinforce the wall she had built in her mind; his memories started to flash before her eyes like a film.

Brooke saw all of his most horrible and painful memories but she couldn't hear his thoughts which had never happened before.

Godric was ripping out people's throats with his fangs and he was brutal without mercy. There was blood everywhere and the smell was so strong she felt herself gag as the blood filled her nostrils. As the violence continued she was overcome by his feelings of grief, sadness, regret, remorse, loneliness, hate and pain so strong it brought tears to her eyes.

Godric noticed her suddenly stiffen and he wiped his mouth clean before he faced her and retracted his fangs, "Did I hurt you child?" He asked with concern and the guilt grew heavier. His suspicions were correct; he could taste it in her blood; the reason Stan couldn't compel her.

Brooke was a fae.

"You're so sad." Brooke mumbled under her breath as a few tears slid down her face and she instantly regretted it as he looked at her confused and stunned.

"Can you please repeat that?" He asked intrigued.

"It's nothing. I just mean I assume that you are . . . Sad." Brooke wiped away her tears and tried to cover her tracks but knew she had failed miserably.

"I knew there was something different about you from the taste of your blood," Godric replied although he didn't expect her gift to work on him.

"What? No I just your eyes they . . ." Brooke sighed in defeat it was no use pretending otherwise.

"What else did you feel?" Godric asked curiously.

"I felt grief, regret, remorse, loneliness, strong hate and disappointment towards yourself and so much pain. I've never felt anything so strong before."

"So you feel what others are feeling?"

Brooke was hesitant to share her story; she wasn't proud of the fact that she was a freak and Godric noticed her hesitance, "It is okay child. I won't tell anyone. It is fascinating."

Brooke tried channelling Godric but felt and saw nothing and still couldn't read his thoughts_. _She could hear thoughts, feel others emotions and see others memories; all she had to do was concentrate.

_I must be rusty._ She thought and after a few moments of debating Brooke decided to trust her gut instinct.

"I can hear people's thoughts usually; well apart from yours although it's been a couple of years since the last time I used my . . . Abilities willingly." Brooke answered. There were times when Brooke couldn't control it although it only took her a minute or two to shut it back out again. "I also feel other's emotions in the present and I can feel their emotions in the past as I see their memories. Sometimes it's like I'm in their body and reliving the memory through their eyes and sometimes I can even smell what they are smelling." Brooke's face was full of disgust as she spoke about her abilities.

Usually she didn't spill every detail so quickly but somehow she knew she could trust Godric which was rare. There were only two other people she trusted completely which was her best friend Iris and her younger sister Sophie who she left in her home town of Tulsa Oklahoma with her father and step mother.

"That is incredible. Do you need to be touching them?" Godric asked.

"No," Brooke shook her head as she stared down at her hands which sat in her lap.

"What about vampires?"

_Maybe I need to touch them to see their memories and feel their emotions. I wonder why I can't read their thoughts._

"Now that I think about it I guess I need a physical connection," Brooke looked up at Godric; he was looking at her like she was the most amazing person alive and she wanted to tell him to stop.

It wasn't amazing; it was a curse.

"You have never tried before?"

"I've never wanted to know what a vampire was thinking."

_Until now._ Brooke kept the last part to herself.


	3. More Questions

**Chapter Three**

**More questions**

"I can understand that. Vampires do not think like humans . . . You know you really are something special." Godric complimented Brooke. He hadn't met a human, well half human- half fae whose gifts worked on vampires although he had only met a few in his time but Brooke was in a completely different league of her own.

Brookes face fell as he spoke. Her abilities were nothing but a pain in her ass. They got her admitted to a psych ward when she was seven years old. It took her six months to learn how to shut it out and another eight months to prove the doctors that she was sane. Freedom didn't come until after her eighth birthday and her mother died just one year after her release. Brooke blamed her abilities for taking away precious time with her mother.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing child; you have a beautiful and amazing gift."

"It's not a gift." Brooke disagreed. She couldn't believe she was having a deep and meaningful conversation with a vampire who was drinking her blood just moments ago, and she also couldn't believe how safe she felt or how smooth the white doona cover felt under her hands.

"What material is this?" Brooke accidentally asked out loud instead of keeping the though silent. It was another nervous habit.

"You're interested in my blanket?" Godric asked.

Brooke blushed as she thought about what she wanted to do with Godric under the doona cover or on top; either or.

"Just forget I said that," Brooke was relieved he couldn't read her thoughts.

"May I?" Godric asked as he looked at Brooke's hand before he looked into her warm brown eyes. He didn't want to touch her without permission; the last thing he wanted was to bombard Brooke with more of his past. He was still waiting for her to run out the door screaming in horror from the memories of his she witnessed.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded as she tried not to sound too eager.

Godric grabbed Brooke's hand and her heart accelerated in response as goose bumps rose on her skin; which weren't in response to his cold touch. After a few seconds and a deep breath Brooke was able to temporarily build up the wall again. She just wanted to feel his touch without being bombarded by his emotions and memories.

"You should never let anyone get to you; ignore their hateful and jealous words. Freak is a word invented by people who are afraid to be different and envious of those who have their own thoughts, dreams and talents." Godric let go of her hand. He may not have been able to read her thoughts but he could see how ashamed she was of her gift, and it almost broke his heart.

"You should give speeches for a living," Brooke smiled as she stared into his blue-green eyes. It was impossible to pick a single colour they most resembled. It depended on how the light hit them which made the colour either blue or green.

"You think?" Godric raised an eyebrow. Motivational speaker was not a career he ever gave a first thought to let alone a second. He did give speeches and orders regularly to his hive but that was completely different.

_I could listen to your voice all day._ Brooke made sure to keep that thought to herself.

"Yeah so how do you deal with vampire haters? Are you like a couple of hundred years old?" Brooke asked as she silently wished he would rest his hand upon hers again.

"I'm over 2,000 years old and I don't blame them. We haven't been easy to exist with to say the least."

Brooke felt her jaw drop to the ground. She was completely stunned and couldn't believe he was over 2,000 years old. She couldn't even begin to imagine everything he must have witnessed throughout time, watching as the world changed around him. It was incredible.

Immediately Brooke felt her back straighten as her eyes began to buzz with excitement, "Oh my god. Now that is amazing. I mean you saw the world as it changed, it's . . ." Brooke was lost for words.

"Completely depressing," Godric cut in before Brooke could think of a word to describe how fascinating it was.

Brooke didn't need her ability to see the wave of sadness washing over Godric.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Brooke had read many vampire stories where the vampires were always brooding and sad but she didn't think real life vampires were the same.

"When you have been on the earth for over 2,000 years everything becomes a meaningless task and you realise your actions have done nothing more than begin a war." Godric hated himself for how he treated humanity. He was inconsiderate and thought of them as animals whose lives meant nothing.

"It takes more than one person to start a war," Brooke pointed out and wished she could take away all his pain and suffering.

Godric wasn't used to opening up so much let alone to a human and he never thought a human would ever try to comfort him; not after all the pain he had caused. He would never be able to make up for the destruction he caused or the lives he stole.

"You are free to go; the limo is waiting for you. I can heal you before you leave if you'd like." Godric stood to his feet, opened the door and held it for her. He had indulged himself with Brooke's company for far too long; there was a reason he was punishing himself. Now that he knew what Brooke was he had to keep her safe from any curious vampires; they would drain her dry. Her blood was amazing; far better than her scent. If Godric hadn't mastered his self-control than he would have drained every single drop of blood from Brooke's body.

Part of Brooke didn't want to go home. She wanted Godric to feed on her again, wanted the connection back, and the electricity she felt when they touched.

"No I'm fine." Brooke smiled before she walked past Godric, down the hallway and out the front door into the limo. She had a feeling she wasn't going to see Godric again and the scars and memory were all she was going to have as a reminder.


	4. Girl Talk

**Chapter Four**

**Girl Talk**

"How'd it go? I want all the details." Iris demanded as soon as Brooke stepped through the front door.

"Come sit with me and I'll tell you everything." Brooke replied as she stepped onto the small porch and took a seat on the three seater swing chair; Brooke's favourite piece of furniture and Iris followed closely behind.

"Okay well hurry up. I'm dying here." Iris demanded as she grabbed her pack of cigarettes from her jean pocket.

"There's not much to tell. The vampire is named Godric and it was the guy from the hotel bar and he fed on me and I found out that my ability only works on vampires when I'm touching them, but I can't read their thoughts which I guess is a good thing."

"You guess?" Iris raised an eyebrow. She had many questions to ask. "Was he cuter up close?" Iris added before she lit up her cigarette and inhaled the toxins. Iris hadn't gotten a very good look at him because she was busy checking out a guy of her own who was sitting a few seats down.

Godric's face flashed in Brooke's mind and it brought a smile to her lips; cute was an understatement.

"Well I wouldn't have minded being able to hear his thoughts and he's even more attractive up close and personal."

"Like your nerdy attractive or are we talking sexy abs, broad shoulders and arms the size of my head?" Iris giggled before she exhaled the smoke in the shape of circles.

"Hey! I don't just like nerdy looking guys," Brooke scoffed and gently nudged Iris with her elbow. "And he was wearing clothes so I don't know about the abs thing and he doesn't look any older than 18 and he's not nerdy hot either."

"So . . ." Iris's smile turned into a huge grin and Brooke knew what she was about to ask without having to read her mind, "How was it losing your fang virginity?" Iris continued.

"Well he was really nice about it and gentle." Brooke smirked and felt her cheeks flush red.

Iris couldn't help but giggle, "Well well well. It looks like my little girl is growing up," Iris teased. "I'm so proud." Iris added before inhaling more of her cigarette.

"Weren't you worried? Didn't you think he could have killed you?" Brooke asked. They had only been in Dallas for a few nights when Iris came home the morning after bragging about her night with a vampire.

"I was too drunk to care." Iris laughed.

"You're such a skank," Brooke teased and laughed before her thoughts focussed on Godric again. She was trying to figure out why she felt so connected to him. She thought it may have been because of him feeding on her at the same time she connected with him mentally through her ability. Although she wasn't sure; the only thing she knew was that she needed to see him again.

"So . . . Do you like him?" Iris inhaled more cigarette smoke and looked at Brooke eagerly. She loved hearing gossip although sadly Brooke rarely had any to give.

"I only met him tonight." Brooke reminded her.

"Oh come on you're so passionate and a little obsessive. Remember Bobby your fifth grade boyfriend; after three days you said you were in love." Iris giggled and avoided bringing up Todd's name. Brooke fell for him quick and hard and that ended in disaster.

"I was ten years old." Brooke laughed at the thought.

"Well? Are you going to dodge my question or answer it?" Iris's crystal blue eyes waited eagerly for Brooke's response.

"Well he's cute and we connected in a non-sexual way but he basically kicked me out so I don't think I'll be called on again." Brooke tired not to sound too disappointed.

"You totally love him!" Iris chuckled as she tied her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Love no I mean he's hot but there are plenty more fish in the sea," Brooke tried to sound hopeful but she was starting to wonder if life would be easier without men. "Speaking of fish how was your first date with Ryan?" Brooke added.

"It was great. He's so funny and cute and amazing. I'm so glad I called him." Iris spoke excitedly as she gestured with her hands.

When Brooke first found out Ryan was twelve years Iris's senior she was worried until she reminded herself that Iris was strong and never let anyone push her around.

"Speaking of don't you have another date in ten minutes?" Brooke asked after she checked the time on her Apple iPhone.

Iris immediately stood to her feet, "Shit I need to leave but we will continue this later. I promise." Iris leaned down and hugged Brooke goodbye.

"Okay have fun and be careful." Brooke smiled. In the last week 6 girls had gone missing. Everyone was blaming vampires although no one knew for sure, but it was causing rallies for the vampire's extinction all throughout Dallas.

"I always do; I'll call you when I get to the movies before I turn off my phone." Iris smirked before she got into her car which was parked beside Brooke's.

Brooke waved as Iris reversed onto the street and drove by the house and Brooke relaxed back in the seat thinking about her short time with Godric and the missing girls; they were all young and a couple even worked at the hotel.


	5. 1 week and many fantasies later

**Chapter Five: **

**1 week and many fantasies later . . .**

It was a week later and Brooke couldn't get Godric out her head; the touch of his hand against hers, the feel of his soft lips against her skin and his beautiful voice. It was all haunting her reminding Brooke of what she had lost before she had it and every night Brooke went to bed wishing Godric would call on her again.

Even though she saw Godric's most violent and shocking memories she wasn't afraid; it was as if their souls had connected. The hate and disgust he held for himself showed just how horrible he felt for his past actions and Brooke knew he would never hurt her. He wasn't that vampire anymore.

"Do you want anything else to drink?" Brad asked. Their date was tomorrow night and Brooke was wishing she hadn't agreed. She was already planning her speech. _ You're a really nice guy but I don't have any romantic feelings for you but it's not your fault you remind me too much of my ex-boyfriend._

"No thanks. I think I'm going to head home." Brooke replied and placed her empty glass on the bar. She was tipsy/ near drunk and her head was spinning plus she was very tired; her plan had worked. Now she was going to be able to sleep without thoughts of Godric keeping her awake.

"Oh come on it's only 10 O'clock." Brad tried his best seductive smirk and it failed to have any effect on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Brooke smiled politely before she left her seat.

"Well be careful; I prefer my dates not missing," Brad smirked. Another five girls had gone missing in the past week.

"I will," Brooke replied as she slid off the bar seat carefully otherwise she would have tripped over her own feet. The hotel bar was busy and she had to dodge people and vampires as she walked out through the lobby as they all stared at her hungrily. Brooke had the feeling that Isabel being present in the bar was a form of protection on Godric's behalf well she hoped at least.

Brooke knew she was tempting fate by returning to the bar that nearly got her killed by a vampire named Stan, but she was hoping Godric would be at the bar again.

_Just get over it Brooke!_ Brooke snapped at herself as the cab pulled up to the curb outside Brookes house; she paid the man and started to take her time as she crossed her front lawn grateful Iris had left the front porch light on before she left.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I need to borrow a phone." A man walked toward her and looked embarrassed. She looked up and down the street at the rest of the houses and couldn't tell if they were empty or just quiet.

"Umm . . . Sure," Brooke retrieved her phone from her pocket and fought back a yawn. "Here you go." Brooke handed him her phone as she tried to read his thoughts but heard nothing, but for the second their skin touched Brooke saw memories of him feeding on women and a few men and she knew he was a vampire and she wondered if he had followed her from the hotel bar.

_Oh come on Brooke like someone would go to that effort for you._ She silently laughed at the thought. She felt light and like she could have been floating in the air if gravity wasn't keeping her feet stuck on the ground.

"Hey it's me. I need a ride my car broke down . . . I'm at . . ." He looked at Brooke for assistance.

"24 Regal Street," she replied surprised she could remember. Her head was full of fog and she felt like a tree branch being forced to sway from side to side in the wind.

"24 Regal Street . . . Okay I'll see you soon." He smiled and flashed his white teeth which shined in the dark.

He didn't look like much. He looked to be about 5'5" and was very thin. He wore dark wash jeans and a white V-neck singlet that clung to his torso. His curly dark hair reached just past his ears and washed out his white complexion making his skin look as white as his teeth.

It was his eyes that worried her. Even though he was smiling and his posture was calm his eyes were empty, cold and menacing although she just shrugged it off. Bed was all she cared about.

Well now that she thought about it a burger would have been good and some fries as well as a milkshake.

"Do you think I could use your bathroom?" He asked as he held her phone in his hand.

"Sure." Brooke started to make her way to the front door and he matched her stride, "So . . . How long until your friend gets here?" Brooke asked and nearly tripped over the first step but he caught her.

"Thanks . . . Umm what's your name?" She asked as she regained her balance and took the last few steps one at a time. She just had to play nice until she got inside than she was going to close the door on him and go to her bed or maybe eat some food first; she hadn't decided yet.

"Zander and my friend will be here in about ten minutes." He replied as Brooke opened the flyscreen door and unlocked the front wooden door.

"Well goodnight." Brooke spoke as she walked through the door way and faced him.

_Pickles; I'll have some pickles_. Brooke decided oblivious to his outrage.

"I thought you were going to let me use your bathroom." He asked offended as his nostrils flared.

"I lied I know what you are," she replied and kicked the door closed.

"That was just plain rude," he spoke as he pushed the door open before it could close shut. "Is that how you treat all your guests?" He asked as he stepped through the door frame and into the house which was when the panic started suffocating her. "You need to learn some manners. I'll teach you." He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

_Oh god I'm going to fucking die. I can't fight a vampire sober let alone tipsy._ Brooke felt like something heavy was sitting on her chest and she couldn't breathe. Her mind was suddenly clear and she wanted it to be foggy again to be oblivious and carefree.

"How? I didn't invite you in," Brooke started to walk backwards as he took steps toward her.

_Oh god. . . . Oh god . . . Oh fucking god. Breathe Brooke! _She finally exhaled although it didn't help at all; in a few minutes she was going to be dead and gone.

"Your friend invited me in, I didn't give her a choice but don't worry. I didn't hurt her much. It's you I want." He snickered.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Brooke practically screamed. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins as her fight or flight response kicked in.

"She's fine un-like you. Do you not remember me? We talked while you were working yesterday." Brooke usually went home before the sun set but she had to cover Miranda for a few hours and didn't leave until 8pm.

"I see a lot of faces why me?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer. She didn't know why but found out the hard way from Stan that she smelt very good and better than most humans.

"Because when I couldn't glamour you I knew you were special. I heard that tall idiot ask you why he couldn't compel you. I'm surprised no one else has wanted to taste your blood; you smell irresistible!"

Brooke tried to run for the kitchen but she didn't even make it three steps before he suddenly appeared in front of her. "Don't bother screaming, I'll bite out your tongue if you do." He warned before he forced her to the ground in one quick motion.

Before Brooke could scream she felt a sharp pain; an explosion of pain in her mouth. Her teeth had pierced through her tongue from the impact of hitting the ground. Luckily she hadn't bitten it off but it was bad. Her mouth was filling with blood and it brought a smile of satisfaction to Zander's lips.

The lounge room carpet somewhat cushioned the blow for her body well apart from her head. She felt like someone had kicked her repeatedly in the back of her skull and she couldn't help but think about how soon the white woollen flooring was going to be stained red with her blood.

The ripping of material pulled her from her thoughts as she spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor although half of it stuck to her chin. Her t-shirt was ripped down the middle and exposed her torso and sky blue bra. She tried screaming but he moved his hand and covered her mouth which also meant she had to swallow her own blood and it tasted awful.

"You're very pretty." He kissed her neck and her collar bone and she started to squirm in a wasted attempt to throw him off.

He just smiled and chuckled before he bit into her neck while his hands roamed her body. "Get off me!" She tried to scream after he removed his hand from her mouth but she choked on blood instead. Her tongue had doubled in size and felt like it was on fire as she spat out the blood that kept filling her mouth.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes clearly shocked, "What are you?"

Brooke didn't answer; instead she spat in his face. _ Fight! Fight! Don't let him kill you!_

"I'm going to have fun draining you dry." He laughed.

With her free hands she gouged his eyes expecting him to scream in pain but he just snarled before he grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. Within seconds his eyes healed and Brooke knew there was nothing she could do. She had lost too much blood already and the roof was spinning before her eyes. Her whole body was too heavy to move and it took all of her energy just to lift her arms and gouge out his eyes.

"I wanted to have fun with you first but you taste too good." Zander smiled and her blood dripped from his mouth down to his chin.

Brooke screamed as his fangs sank back into her skin in the exact same place as the first time. The scream was so loud and high pitched that someone must have heard it; it was her only chance at survival and she didn't have another scream in her. He stiffened for a split second and then Brooke heard a sickening tear of flesh; her flesh. It was the last thing she heard.


	6. Bringing back the dead

**Chapter Six: **

**Bringing back the dead**

Godric had Brooke watched since the night at the bar. He knew he couldn't watch her forever but he also knew he couldn't do the alternative either. He had to keep Brooke alive.

Usually he done the patrolling himself although he had a sheriff situation he had to take care of and so far no one had bothered her. He had to keep her safe; he couldn't let her die; Brooke's gift was far too important at least that's how he justified it to himself.

"Pick up." Godric hissed into the phone as he reached Stan's voicemail for the second time. There was something wrong he could feel it; sense it. Even without the blood bond he knew Brooke was in danger.

He called Isabel next, "I need you at 24 Regal Street as soon as possible." Godric ordered before he ended the call. He had just made his ruling and the nest was clearing out.

Without a second thought he ran to Brooke's house using his vampire speed. It took less than a few minutes although as soon as he arrived he noticed it was too quiet as Stan's car sat empty across the street.

Within a second Godric had kicked down Brooke's door and found the culprit leaning over her limp body. Godric recognised him immediately. Zander was a member of his nest.

"Zander?" Godric heard the rage in his voice.

Zander stood to his feet immediately with a piece of Brooke's flesh hanging from his mouth. His clothes were soaked from Brooke's blood and it dripped down his chin.

He spat Brooke's flesh onto the floor and grinned, "Hey sheriff. Why are you wasting your time here?"

Stan rushed through the door and pinned Zander against the wall before Godric was able to answer or attack him. "Where were you?" Godric demanded.

"I was preoccupied." Stan's grip tightened around Zander's neck.

"She's good isn't she?" Zander asked as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." Stan growled.

Godric ignored them both and focussed on Brooke. She was lying in a puddle of blood and there was more still spurting from the gaping hole in her neck.

Godric rushed to Brooke's side and knelt in the growing puddle. "Do not let him go." Godric ordered Stan; his underling.

"Oh come on I ain't done nothin wrong. There's no law on killing humans." Zander hissed as he struggled to get free.

"No but Nan wants your fangs. You are getting in the way of some bullshit politics." Stan laughed at Zander's misfortune.

Godric bit into his wrist and ignored the slight pain. He feared the worst although he refused to let the thought cross through his mind a second time.

He held his wrist to Brooke's mouth but she had stopped breathing and her skin was starting to turn various shades of blue and purple.

"I need you to do chest compressions." Godric ordered Stan as he continued to drip his blood into her mouth. Godric couldn't bring a dead person back to life and he needed to get her heart to beat before his blood could start the healing process. She had gone from dead to worse within seconds.

Godric could have performed the CPR solo although Zander wasn't going to get far and he didn't want to take any chances with Brooke's life besides Isabel would be waiting and watching.

"What! I can't hold him and do that at the same time." Stan questioned Godric's order.

"Let him go. We will find him again."

"Godric Nan wants his fangs and she will take ours if she finds out we let him go." Stan kept his hand around Zander's throat.

"It's an order underling, NOW."

Stan huffed in annoyance and threw Zander against the wall as hard as he could before he began pumping Brooke's chest and cracks followed.

"Gentle!" Godric growled before he breathed into Brooke's mouth in time with Stan's compressions.

It took two minutes and five seconds before Brooke's chest started to rise on its own.

"Drink Brooke," Godric spoke urgently as he cut his wrist again and pressed it against Brooke's mouth although she didn't understand him or even know where she was and she kept her lips shut tight.

"Drink," Godric spoke louder although she just looked at him with her big brown eyes as if he were speaking a foreign language.

The few drops of blood that were already in her mouth would start healing her but Godric was worried that it wouldn't be enough. Just seconds ago she was dead and gone from the world for over two minutes.

"Brooke you need to drink."

Godric's command finally registered and she complied still dazed and confused.

"You're going to be okay." Godric held in his sigh of relief as Stan looked at him with anger and confusion.

"We will find him." Godric assured Stan.

"How? How the fu . . . How are we meant to find him?" Stan restrained himself from cussing at his sheriff.

"Surely you do not think I came here without a plan B do you?" Godric asked as Brooke continued to gingerly sip from his wrist.

Godric noticed the colour had returned to Brooke's skin and the hole in her throat was healed and Godric removed his wrist from her lips.

"What is plan B?" Stan asked as he stood to his feet. The smell of Brooke's blood was making him extremely hungry.

"Isabel." Godric smirked as Brooke layed still and stared at him. There was no pain and she felt fine although the dampness from her clothes was sending cold chills all over her body. Well from her pants mainly; her shirt was still ripped open and she blushed from her realisation.

"Of course," Stan shook his head in embarrassment for underestimating his sheriff but he thought Isabel was on some waste of time date with her human companion Hugo.

"I feel better now." Brooke spoke. Her mind was still catching up with her and it was like she was awakening from a terrible surreal dream.

"I will escort you back to my nest where you can clean yourself and dress in clean attire." Godric helped Brooke to her feet and tried to steer her out the door but she needed to see how much blood there was.

Brooke gasped in horror as she looked at the scene before her; she was completely lucid and wished her mind was foggy again. The carpet was soaked red and her eyes widened as her eyes fell on the piece of flesh she heard Zander tear from her throat.

_Holly fuck!_ Brooke felt her pulse start to accelerate.

"I can't leave the house like this," Brooke watched Stan as he nodded at Godric before disappearing out of the house.

"I will have it cleaned; I have humans that clean up . . . Messes." Godric watched Brooke's face turn grim as she realised what he wasn't saying.

"What about Iris?"

"Iris is fine."

"Fine take me to your lair," Brooke tried to sound sarcastic unaware that lair was a term used by vampires. She needed to keep her mind preoccupied and denial was how she dealt with most things until it bit her in the ass and demanded her attention.

"We will need to take your car. I ran here." Godric smiled.


	7. Hope

**Chapter Seven:**

**Hope**

After Brooke had showered she dressed in one of her black short night dresses and retreated to Godric's bed. Before they left her house he packed a small bag of her clothes; enough to sleep in and change into the next morning.

Brooke watched as the door opened and Godric entered the room with a tall glass of chilled water. He smiled and sat at the edge of the bed and placed the glass on the bed side drawer and Brooke instantly felt at ease although many questions were forming in her mind.

"He is a part of the nest. He will be dealt with. He will never hurt you again." Godric answered her questions before she could ask them.

"Is he the one responsible for the girls' disappearances?"

"I'm afraid so." Godric replied grimly. He could still see the shock on Brooke's face and he felt responsible for the fresh coat of pain he saw on her face.

"How am I still alive? I swear I was definitely dead. I even saw my mother and even I know vampires can't bring humans back from the dead."

Her mother was surrounded by light and was guiding Brooke from the darkness. Her mother was even more beautiful than she remembered.

Brooke remembered most of the night but there was a chunk where her memory was hazy. Drinking from Godric's wrist fell into that chunk of time. She remembered hearing Zander rip out a piece of her throat and seeing her mother than she was standing to her feet with Godric's help.

"We revived you and I fed you some of my blood which healed you."

Godric watched as many emotions washed over her face and she fought back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Your blood isn't going to do anything to me is it?" Brooke had heard a ton of stories that vampire blood could make a person go crazy; with them ending up jumping in front of cars or smashing their heads against anything hard until their brain was oozing out of their skull and onto the floor.

"At the most you will feel a slight addiction although you don't seem to be going through withdrawal so you will be fine."

"So were you just in the neighbourhood?" Brooke asked as she forced the tears back.

Godric smirked, "I was worried for your safety after Stan announced your immunity to his compulsion at the bar."

"You had me watched?" Brooke was feeling violated, angry, relieved and grateful all at the same time.

Godric had been protecting her and she felt hope. That Godric felt the same way she did.

"Yes I did and if I felt your life was in danger I would do it again."

"Why? Why did you guard me and save my life?" Brooke asked. She didn't think she could mean anything to a vampire, well other than a source of food. Plus she hadn't heard anything from him in a week and she was hoping to hear good news.

Godric didn't really know the answer to that question. Part of him saved her because of her gift and part of him saved her because he felt something towards her, a certain pull and longing; she was magnetic.

"Your gift is too valuable to waste." Godric replied. He couldn't reveal his feelings to Brooke because he didn't deserve a chance at happiness.

Brooke flinched in response to his answer and Godric felt her disappointment through their bond. Now that she had ingested his blood he could feel Brooke's emotions and sense her presence.

"Well thanks I guess. I owe you my life. Why did you want my blood in the first place?" Brooke asked. She had wanted to ask him that question for the past week.

"To know if you were different."

"You could have just asked."

"Blood doesn't lie."

"You think I do?"

Godric chuckled, "I did not mean to offend you child. How are you feeling?"

Brooke knew Godric didn't mean physically but she didn't know how she was feeling emotionally. "I don't know I wish I did."

Godric wanted to comfort her. Wanted to put his arm around her and tell her it was going to be okay but he couldn't.

"Why do you call me child?" She asked curiously. Only her father called her child and she hated it although it didn't seem to irritate her so much when it passed through Godric's heavenly lips.

"Sorry it is a habit." Godric replied.

"Can I ask you a vampire question?"

"Yes you may."

Brooke hesitated but her curiosity won out.

"How often do you get hungry?" Brooke asked suddenly and changed the subject; she had always had a morbid curiosity.

"Because of my age I do not need to drink as regularly as younger vampires - I drink True Blood."

"Am I better than True Blood?" Brooke asked out of curiosity and she wanted a reaction out of him to know that it wasn't just her ability that he was interested in.

"Most vampires prefer the taste of real blood over synthetic blood." Godric gave a vague answer.

"Like meat and tofu," Brooke had seen Godric's memories and felt his blood lust and she didn't want to ask about his past knowing how painful it was for him.

"Yes. You should rest." Godric spoke.

"I'm not tired. I'm far from it; I could even . . . Run a marathon."

"That's the vampire blood. It will pass."

"So I'm meant to twiddle my thumbs in the meantime?"

Godric didn't want to leave Brooke at the nest not with Stan. He had to find something in the house or send Isabel on an errand but he realised he didn't have to do either. Hugo kept Brandy and scotch in the house.

"I'll be back in a minute." Godric spoke before he disappeared from the room to get the brandy.

"Okay." Brooke replied.

Brooke had only just finished saying okay when Godric sat on the bed beside her with the bottle of brandy and a short wide glass. "Oh wow. You vampires are really fast."

"Amongst other things," Godric was trying to freak Brooke out although it wasn't working. He was starting to worry that nothing would; she had seen his worst memories and that didn't deter her from him. The only option he had left was to hurt her but he couldn't and wouldn't.

He poured her a drink and she skulled the quarter filled glass. "Are you not having any?" Brooke asked.

"No the only thing I ingest is blood."

"That would suck; I love food especially chocolate."

"You don't miss food when you're a vampire; all you care about is blood."

"I think you care about more than just blood."

"Are the sleeping arrangements suitable?" Godric asked and changed the subject.

"They are fine but where will you sleep when the sun comes up?" Brooke didn't know much about vampires other than the obvious; that they drank blood. She knew they burned in the sun which was why the hotel had spent so much money on shutters to keep out the sun but that's where her true facts ended until Godric had started adding to them.

"There is a spare room."

Brooke couldn't help but feel disappointed, "Well fill me up again; this time halfway."

It took three more half-filled glasses before fatigue set in and Brooke became tired although she tried to pretend that she was still wide awake so she could talk with Godric but he saw through her act.

"You know I owe you my life; if you get sick of the true blood I can give you something better. It's the least I owe you."

"The limo will be waiting for you in the morning to take you wherever you need to go. Goodnight Brooke." Godric spoke before he left the room with the Brandy.

Brooke was getting tired of Godric's departures. It always happened just as the conversation was getting good for her but part of her felt like she was wasting her time with Godric and that he was so content on being miserable that he would never allow himself to feel anything for her, but she had to try at least.

At first she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts or her memories. She had a feeling that denial wasn't going to last long and she didn't know if she was ready to face it although after a few minutes her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and she felt relief as her whole body relaxed.


	8. Too close for comfort

**Chapter Eight:**

**Too close for comfort**

Isabel and Stan were in the lounge room sitting on the couch and looked at Godric as he walked into the room and stood in front of the fire place; trying his hardest to look unaffected by Brooke's presence. He had waited until Brooke had fallen asleep before he left the hallway and luckily it only took a few minutes.

"What happened? Where were you?" Godric snarled at Stan before he gained his calm composure.

"Some woman needed assistance and I had to oblige." Stan shrugged.

"Didn't you think it could have been a trap?"

"No sheriff I didn't."

"That is because you never think." Isabel snapped.

"I have a better question; why are we wasting our time protecting her? We got the vampire and she is fine." Stan asked annoyed. If he wanted a pet he would have had his own human barking at his knees.

"It is none of your concern underling besides it is me protecting her; if you want no part than do not help."

"Well you can count me out." Stan protested.

Isabel looked at Godric with sympathy; she could tell he was fighting himself and could see that he had feelings for Brooke by the look in his eyes.

"I'm here to help sheriff anything you need." Isabel replied with her Romanian accent.

"Thank you Isabel it is much appreciated," Godric wanted Brooke to be safe but there was still a possibility that a vampire could show interest in her. He knew after tasting her blood the vampire would lose control and kill her.

Before meeting Brooke he had no problem with distancing himself and leaving himself to suffer the fate he knew he deserved.

He was living dead in Dallas and even thought about ending his existence until Brooke entered his life; now he felt like he needed to know her and he would until the day she died.

Stan just rolled his eyes at Isabel and she ignored him; his outlook on humans irritated her and she knew it irritated Godric as well.

"I can take her shopping for some new clothes; does she like dancing?" Isabel asked and tried not to think of Brooke as a project but a little sister.

"I'm not sure. She is not aware that her life is still in danger; we do not want to worry her."

Stan yawned in boredom as he slouched back on the couch beyond bored and irritated, "We saved her life. She will be fine." Stan replied as he shifted his cowboy hat.

"Enough underling; I have made my decision. Brooke is under my protection until I mention otherwise."

Godric's attention turned in Brooke's direction as he felt the fear in Brooke before the screams followed.

"I will check on her." Godric spoke before he rushed inside his room. Brooke was whimpering and her body was shaking until he gently woke her by shaking her shoulders.

She sat up abruptly and her skin glistened from the sweat that streaked her skin. "It is okay child you are safe." Godric reminded her as she looked at him terrified and out of breath.

"Breathe." Godric guided Brooke.

"He tortured them." Brooke sobbed.

"He is gone forever. No one will ever hurt you like that again." Godric promised.

Brooke took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't scream or anything did I?"

"You do not need to worry about that. Did you dream of Zander's memories?"

"Yeah it happens sometimes. I can't believe I didn't see it the first time I touched him. I guess I was too drunk." Brooke tired to shrug it off.

"Have you met anyone else like me?" Brooke asked. She needed to talk about something else and it was another question she had been itching to ask.

"I've met a couple although their abilities didn't work on vampires but one of them could see vampires' memories occasionally."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're gifted."

_Amazing and incredible; you make me feel alive and not like the monster I truly am._ Godric kept the rest to himself. Brooke couldn't know how he was feeling.

"But what am I other than a freak?" Brooke asked frustrated.

"I believe you are part Fae."

Brooke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Part fairy," Godric clarified.

Brooke laughed and it was genuine even though just moments ago she only felt horror and pain.

"Fairy? Come on Godric. You can't be serious." Brooke asked clearly amused before a yawn escaped her lips.

"You need to sleep."

"I don't want to be alone."

Godric nodded and moved so he was lying on the other side of the bed beside Brooke._ It's just to help her sleep. _He silently justified his action.

She shifted so she was leaning on his shoulder and felt safe almost instantly and at first Godric stiffened. Her scent was intoxicating and sweet; she smelled like pomegranates and coconut and he was glad she couldn't read his thoughts. His desire for her blood was burning through his veins although he was strong enough to ignore it.

"Are you sure you won't have nightmares of my memories?" Godric asked concerned. Her hand rested on his chest and he didn't want to add to her trauma.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Brooke replied although she didn't sound 100% certain but she felt it was worth the risk which worried Godric.

He made sure to feel detached unsure if Brooke was using her abilities to hone in on his emotions. He didn't want to encourage her feelings but he couldn't leave her alone either.


	9. Awkward date

**Chapter Nine:**

**Awkward date**

Brooke spent the day at work refusing to think about the attack that happened the night before. Instead she focussed on her memories of sleeping beside Godric.

Iris had bombarded Brooke with questions that morning and Brooke left out the part about Zander. Just as Godric promised the house was spotless and there wasn't a drop of blood on the carpet anywhere. It was done by the time Iris got home. Zander hadn't hurt her at all, and Iris didn't even know he was a vampire. He pretended to be a new friend of Brooke's.

"Are you okay? You've been distant all night?" Brad asked from across the table. He had taken her to a small romantic Italian restaurant for their date.

It was cheesy and over the top with red and pink wallpaper and red table cloths, and Brooke felt out of place as she looked at all the other couples who couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"I'm sorry. I ummm . . . Had a long day at work." Brooke twirled some fettuccini around her fork.

"I know what that's like." Brad smiled. He had been trying to make conversation for the last hour and Brooke had been answering with only a few words at most.

"Yeah," Brooke forced a smile. Her plate had barely been touched and she had lost her appetite completely.

"You obviously don't want to be here. Come on I'll drop you home." Brad tilted his head toward the door.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologised. She felt awful for acting distant and like she would rather stab herself in the eye. Which was what Brad was thinking, her psychic wall that usually blocked out everyone's thoughts and memories had temporarily broken down.

"No it's okay." Brad stood to his feet.

"Wait you paid for dessert and I love gelato," Brooke grabbed Brad's attention. It was the least she owed him. A dead person would have been more of a livelier date than her.

"Are you sure?" Brad asked as he stayed standing.

"I'm sure."

For the last part of desert Brooke made an effort and held conversations with Brad and the wall in her mind started to rebuild. The rest of the date seemed to rush by and Brooke felt relieved. He was nice but there was no spark as Brooke expected.

"Let me get the door for you." Brad spoke as he parked his car in her driveway and got out.

Brooke watched as he walked around the car and stopped outside the passenger seat door. He smirked and opened the door and Brooke stepped out onto the driveway.

Brad's lips were on Brooke's before she could say goodnight or even take a step forward. He caught her off guard and she heard his thoughts of wanting to take her to bed and rip off her clothes.

Brooke pulled away after she built up the wall again. She didn't want to hear any more of his thoughts that involved her. "I'm sorry. I really need to go." Brooke apologised.

Brad looked hurt and stunned as if he expected her to melt into his arms and invite him into her bed. "I thought since you stayed for dessert that you wanted _dessert_."

Brooke didn't need Brad to clarify. "No I just really do like chocolate gelato."

"Oh. Well this is awkward." Brad put his hands in his pocket and took a step away from Brooke.

"I'm sorry."

"No you don't need to apologise. You gave me a shot and that's all I asked for. Goodnight. I'll see you around." Brad replied before he walked to his door and got into his car.

Brooke felt horrible but she felt no desire for Brad and wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Before she started to make her way inside she watched him drive down the street.

The porch light was off and Iris's car was gone and as Brooke made her way to the steps she noticed a dark figure sitting on the swing seat on the porch. Her heart instantly started to beat rapidly as the fear set in.

"It's okay Brooke. It's me Godric." He spoke before he stood to his feet and walked down the steps.

Brooke's heart slowed and a small smile spread on her face. "How long have you been there?"

"Ten minutes. He really likes you."

"So what brings to my house?" Brooke changed the subject for a change.

"I fear for your safety and there is only one way I can keep you safe." Godric had spent all night and day arguing for and against announcing Brooke as his.

"You mean my gift." Brooke clarified. She still didn't buy it. That her gift was all he was interested in.

"Yes and for you and your gift to be safe I need to claim you as mine."

Brooke didn't know what to say or think; claiming people seemed to be caveman like and she had only met Godric a week ago although it also made her heart flutter in anticipation of being _his_.

"I need specifics."

"I will claim you as mine in front of the nest which means no other vampire can touch you. That's all that is required from you; we just need to keep up appearances occasionally in which you will need to attend an event at my hive."

"That's all?" Brooke couldn't hide the disappointment. Part of her was hoping for more.

"Yes it is the only way you will be safe from vampires."

"Does it mean I can't take my dates to any vampire hot spots?"

"Technically you can do as you please; once I claim you as mine no vampire can touch you even if you are with a human romantically." _Although for your blood they might think it's worth the risk if they were to find out what you could do._ Godric kept the rest to himself. He was confident that no other vampires were interested in Brooke. They had all been present when Zander's fangs were ripped out and he met the true death yet there was still a very small part of him that couldn't risk her safety even if he was confident she was safe.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that." She could still date and be safe from Dallas vampires; there was no reason to reject his offer.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am."

"That is when I will make the announcement. Isabel wants to take you dress shopping beforehand."

"Okay. Well I'll see you then."

"Goodnight Brooke." Godric spoke softly before he disappeared into the night. He wanted her by his side again, to hear her heartbeat and feel her warmth against his skin but he couldn't.


	10. Dress shopping

**Chapter Ten**

**Dress Shopping**

Brooke had been home for a few hours when Isabel's limo pulled up to the curb and waited for her.

"Hello Brooke; ready to find the perfect dress for this evening?" Isabel asked as Brooke got into the limo.

"More than ready," Brooke was determined to look so good that Godric would be caught off guard and unable to hide his feelings. She needed conformation; to know if Godric felt anything.

"I know the perfect place." Isabel smiled and crossed her legs.

"Great." Brooke replied as her stomach growled and her face flushed red; she knew Isabel would have heard.

Isabel couldn't help but smile at Brooke's embarrassment, "Don't worry. I have arranged for some food at the shop." Isabel sometimes forgot about the humans need for food even with her human companion Hugo.

As Brooke stepped into the boutique shop she couldn't believe how high maintenance it looked. It wasn't too big or to small; it was just right and had a dark and enticing vibe to it.

The walls were a shade of blood red while the marble floor was black. All the fancy couches and chairs were white; along with the clothes racks and benches. There were also two white platforms that looked to be a few feet tall which sat behind the front windows with dressed manikins stationed on top.

"Well if it isn't my favourite and sexiest customer." Adam gushed and greeted Isabel with a hug. He was in his late twenties and wore his favourite black blazer with his purple jeans. His dark hair was spiked upwards and was highlighted while the sides of his head were shaved short.

"Oh stop it." Isabel giggled as Adam pulled away from her and eyed Brooke curiously.

"Adam this is Brooke." Isabel introduced.

"Nice to meet-" Brooke was caught off guard when Adam wrapped his arms around her and gave a little squeeze before letting her go, "You." She finished as Adam backed up a step.

"Is she?" Adam asked Isabel and at first Brooke had no idea what he was getting at until she remembered she was with Isabel who was a vampire.

"No."

"Don't worry hunny neither am I," Adam gave Brooke a comforting smile and Brooke gave him a smile in return, "So what can I do for ya' all?" Adam asked as he clapped his ands together.

"I need the perfect dress for Brooke."

"Sexy?" Adam asked as he shot towards the racks.

"Yes very sexy." Isabel smirked at Brooke, "He is very good." Isabel assured Brooke who was stuck in her thoughts and the nerves were starting to make her stomach squirm.

_Why am I getting nervous? It's not like I'm actually his_. Brooke thought to herself and a sigh of disappointment escaped her lips until she saw the shoe display. Adam was still gathering clothes and Isabel had disappeared somewhere while Brooke was being drawn to the shoes like a moth to a flame.

They were all spread along a long shelf against the wall on the right side of the room and there were also beautiful handbags that hung from knobs against the same wall, and Brooke felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Isabel chimed as she stood beside Brooke with a plate of fruit.

"Very." Brooke breathed as she grabbed an apple before Isabel had the chance to place the plate amongst the shoes.

"I think we might have to get a couple of pairs to go with the dress; you know just in case." Isabel smirked. Godric was paying for the whole outfit and Brooke felt a smile rise on her lips in response to Isabel's suggestion.

"I agree." Brooke nodded before biting into her apple.

"Do you want more fruit?" Isabel asked as she pointed at the plate. Brooke had finished the apple within a few bites.

"No thanks." She was too nervous to eat anymore and was worried she would literally be sick if she continued to eat.

"How's the search going?" Isabel asked Adam who had moved onto the shelves and had a few dressed hanging over his arm.

"Great you are going to make every vampire cum in his and her pants." Adam laughed and Brooke felt her cheeks blush. She wasn't a goody-two-shoes but her friends didn't talk about sex much; even her Todd didn't say any vulgar words around her let alone to her.

"That's exactly what we're looking for." Isabel smiled and Brooke was glad Isabel didn't seem to notice her embarrassment.

"Now go try these on." Adam skipped towards them and handed Isabel a few articles of clothing.

Isabel nodded and headed for the change rooms as Adam turned his attention to Brooke.

"Now you; I have three dresses I think are just perfect." Adam purred and handed the clothing to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke checked out her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the first dress which was red, strapless, sleek and short and made her bobs look bigger.

"Come out girls; I wanna see how ya' all look." Adam hollered outside the change rooms.

Brooke was happy with the dress; the colour would remind Godric of blood which would remind him of her blood and their close contact, and Brooke wanted Godric to show interest.

They both stepped out of the cubicles at the same time. Isabel was wearing a stunning black two piece dress suite that hugged her features perfectly, and showed the right amount of cleavage.

"You both look fantastic but Brooke you can go hotter."

Brooke nodded and retreated to try on the second dress. It was knee length, bright purple, fitted at the bodes and flowed everywhere else.

It was pretty and Brooke loved the colour plus it made Brooke's body look longer.

She stepped out to Adam and Isabel who was back in her clothes, "What do you think?" Brooke asked as she twirled and noticed their studying faces.

"I'm not sure about this one." Isabel broke the silence.

"I'm totally feeling you . . . Next!" Adam exclaimed and Brooke retreated back to the change room to try on the final dress.

Brooke stared at her reflection. The short black dress clung to her curves sexily and gave her body an hourglass figure while it gave her boobs just the right amount of push; they said "hello" but not "look I'm free and about to escape". Brooke loved it.

She took one last look in the mirror before she stepped out confident that the black dress was the one; the one that was going to make Godric melt into a puddle on the floor.

Both Isabel and Adam's mouths hung open as they took every part of Brooke in, "Oh my god I'm a genius!" Adam clapped his hands excitedly.

"Great work as usual. You look gorgeous; you are going to blow Godric away." Isabel smirked.

Isabel knew the more he fought himself; the stronger his desire would become. She wanted to see him happy and to finally see him in love as she was with her Hugo.

"Are you sure? I've never worn such a nice dress like ever." Brooke worried.

"You look damn fine. I mean I want to eat you all up and I'm not that way inclined." Adam smirked and Brooke smiled.

"You look beautiful Brooke now we need to get some shoes and get back to the nest. I still need to do your make up." Isabel reminded Brooke.

As the minutes passed Brooke felt her nerves kick into hyper dive and questions started to plague her mind.

_What if he thinks I look horrible? What if I totally embarrass myself? What if he really is only interested in my gift?_ The last question stung and pinched Brooke's heart.

After a few deep breaths Brooke was finally able to push her thoughts aside and concentrate on her reflection in the mirror. Isabel had curled her brown hair and applied mascara and eye liner along with cherry scented lip gloss and bronze eye shadow to enhance her big brown eyes.

Brooke was confident she was going to get the answers she was looking for. She needed to know how he felt and if he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

_This is it; it's time for the show_. Brooke thought to herself.


	11. The Announcement

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Announcement**

"Come on they are waiting." Isabel opened the door and Brooke felt her body tense in response. Even though he was only fake announcing her as his it still felt real, but maybe that was because she wanted it to be real.

"Okay." Brooke got up off the chair and stole one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. She still couldn't believe how almost perfect she looked; with her brown curly hair and black outlined eyes which made her brown eyes pop.

She took a deep breath before she walked by Isabel's side, down the hallway and into the busy lounge room where every head turned its attention to Brooke. They had all been wondering who the human was and what she meant to Godric.

Brooke continued to walk towards Godric who was having trouble acting unaffected by Brooke. She had literally taken his breath away; he couldn't even think of a word to describe how beautiful she looked.

He was battling himself; the kind of battle that ended in thousands of casualties, and the part of him that was always in control was losing. He wanted her; needed her.

"This is Brooke; she is mine." Godric introduced Brooke to Stan who was standing before his chair. He didn't need to raise his voice; every vampire in the nest would have heard him clearly.

Brooke smiled at his announcement; even if it was fake it still sent butterflies roaming on a rampage in her stomach.

"Very gorgeous Sherriff," Stan smirked as he imagined sinking his teeth into her flesh before he moved along for Isabel and Hugo.

"You look very beautiful Brooke; my finest work yet." Isabel smiled at Godric and winked at Brooke. Isabel also knew it was fake but she was hoping that with time Godric would open himself up to Brooke. Isabel hated how much Godric punished himself.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled and Isabel took Hugo's hand before leading him away.

"Are they going to be staring at me all night?" Brooke asked Godric as her eyes washed over all the vampires who kept staring as if she was a statue on display.

"Most likely it's hard not to stare at you; you have no idea how beautiful you look." Godric grabbed Brooke's hand.

_It's just to show everyone how serious I am_;_ it means nothing more._ He justified his actions to himself.

Brooke could feel the smile rise to her lips instantly as she felt Godric's cold hand grasp hers and for a fraction of a second she felt his passion before it disappeared.

The joy and excitement surged through Brooke's body and she had to resist the urge to do a little victory dance. It wasn't just her gift he was interested in and Brooke had proof. Godric wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

_This is the best day ever!_' Brooke squealed to herself forgetting that Godric could feel the happiness that was consuming her. He knew she had felt it and he cringed instantly.

Brooke wasn't meant to know how Godric felt; he didn't want her to know how much desire he held for her.

"Thanks." Brooke grinned at Godric and it was hard for him not to smile back at her; her smile was infectious. Brooke was bringing Godric back to life although he felt he didn't deserve it.

For the next few hours Godric's hand stayed glued to Brooke's as his nest members all greeted him and Brooke, and it slowly started to become empty until Brooke and Godric were the only ones left.

Stan had left with a pair of vampire twins and Isabel and Paolo were out at a movie. Isabel was hoping it would be the night Godric would stop fighting himself; the night he would tell Brooke exactly how he felt.

"I suppose I should go home now." Brooke tried to hide the disappointment from her voice although Godric felt it.

"You can stay if you would like." Godric offered. He didn't want Brooke to be sad plus a little dance wasn't going to hurt.

Brooke watched Godric curiously as he let go of her hand and placed a round record into the record player that looked very old; at least a couple of hundred years.

_"Ohh . . . Ohh take it take it all away_  
_Ohh . . . Ohhh take my breath away_  
_Ohh . . . Ohhh you take my breath away."_

You take my breath away by Queen started to play as Godric extended his hand and Brooke took it happily and couldn't help but smile as Godric pulled her closer towards him.

_It's just dancing; it doesn't have to mean anything._ Godric continued to justify his actions. One hand was grasping Brooke's while the other was resting on her lower back and he had never felt so much at peace before as they slowly stepped in time with the music.

"You're really good at this." Brooke complimented. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder but more than anything she wanted to kiss him.

Brooke was the only person Godric was having trouble controlling himself over. It was the strangest feeling. It was like he needed her and couldn't live without her but he couldn't give into Brooke; he couldn't be happy. He felt he deserved nothing but pain.

"Thank you. I've had many years of practice." He stared into her brown eyes.

_Don't you dare!'_ He ordered himself although it was harder said than done. He wasn't just feeling his desire; he was also feeling Brooke's.

It was too much and he felt his face inching closer to Brooke's. He couldn't control himself. It was as if there was an invisible force pressing his face closer to hers.

Within seconds their lips were melting together. The music started to become quieter as they both gave themselves to the kiss; until it completely faded away and the only noise was Brooke's heart beat and the sound of their lips clashing together.

Brooke felt like she had just died _again _and gone to heaven as Godric pulled her body closer to his; as if they had been transported to a beautiful place where it was just them and no one else.

It was beyond Brooke's expectations; when she was younger the thought of having her tongue in another person's mouth was enough to give her nightmares but with Godric it felt right as their tongues touched and the furthest thing from gross.

"I'm sorry." Godric apologised after he pulled away.

He had only just gotten his control back although he was wishing he had never kissed Brooke in the first place. He couldn't encourage her feelings.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Brooke asked confused. She was everything but sorry it was amazing.

"You can stay the night if you like you look tired."

Brooke was speechless as Godric broke off all body contact with her and she wanted to scream at him.

"Godric?" Brooke could barely get the word out; the shock still had hold of her body and was refusing to let go.

"Or I can the driver to take you home." He offered hoping Brooke would leave rather than stay the night.

Brooke was too disappointed and angry to speak and Godric could feel the emotions as they suffocated Brooke, but he couldn't kiss her again like he wanted to.

He just couldn't . . . Wouldn't.

Brooke felt like she could barely breathe let alone respond to Godric. Everything had been perfect just seconds ago.

_What the hell just happened?'_ Brooke wondered to herself before she felt the shock begin to wear off.

"Goodnight." Brooke finally responded as she sighed in frustration before heading for the front door.

Part of her was still hoping that he would tell her to stop but part of her also knew that he wasn't going too.

He wanted to stop her; to hold her in his arms again but he watched her walk out the door instead.

_You're weak._ He hissed at himself.


	12. Never giving Up

**Chapter Twelve**

**Never giving up**

It was the night after the amazing kiss with Godric and Brooke couldn't think about anything else . . . Literally. One minute everything was perfect; the kiss was even better than Brooke had imagined and then he was pushing her away.

Brooke wanted to scream, rip out her hair, and cry and kick things until her toes became numb and broken.

"So it was an amazing night huh?" Iris asked. They were sitting on the swing chair out the front of the house; the sun had just set and the bright yellow and red colours in the sky were begging to fade and darken.

"It was. The dress was great and the night was great. I was practically glued to Godric's side and the kiss well it was perfect until her ended it." Brooke grumbled and sighed as she stared out into the darkening sky.

"So you're just going to be all sad and depressed instead of doing something about it?" Iris asked as her hands clutched to the warm cup of coffee.

"What can I do about it? He's content on torturing himself what can I possibly say to change anything?" Brooke felt helpless and like a failure.

"Blah, blah, cry, cry I feel sorry for myself but I'm not willing to do anything about it, cry, blah, cry." Iris rolled her crystal blue eyes and swiped her blonde hair from her face dramatically.

"You're right; I'm acting pathetic and sitting her isn't going to accomplish anything," Brooke stood to her feet and kissed her best friend on her cheek before she dashed down the few steps and ran to her car, "Don't wait up!" Brooke yelled before she got in her car.

"I'm always right," Iris smiled before she stood to her feet and walked inside; she had an hour to get ready for her date and she wanted to look absolutely stunning.

The hive was buzzing with chatter and music as Brooke walked in with her head held high. Every vampire's attention turned to her as they watched her strut into the room; they all felt the slight pull towards her like there was something different about her, but they knew better than to act on it; she was the sheriffs and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Godric asked as Brooke approached his chair.

"We need to talk." Brooke replied simply as her eyes took in every part of Godric. First she stared into his amazing blue green eyes before her gaze fell onto his beautifully curved lips, then her eyes ogled his broad shoulders and the part of a tattoo that showed through his grey V-neck t-shirt.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ Brooke ordered herself as she flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder; like those women did in those movies when they were trying to seduce the man they were interested in.

"Brooke now is not a good time." Godric knew why she was there and he didn't want to talk about it. He shouldn't have kissed her; he messed up but it couldn't happen again.

"Oh come on sweetie can't you just spare me a minute?" Brooke asked. She knew the rest of the vampires would be listening, and Godric had gone to a lot of effort to protect her; he wouldn't throw it all away.

"Fine; to my quarters," Godric stood to his feet and Brooke grabbed his hand knowing he couldn't pull away until they were out of sight although Godric made sure to distance himself from his emotions.

The walk was silent and Godric removed his hand from hers as soon as he closed the door.

"Won't they still be able to hear us?" Brooke asked as she jumped onto Godric's bed.

"The room has been soundproofed as long as the door is shut they cannot hear us," Godric replied as he leaned against the door and looked at Brooke, "So why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my boyfriend without having a hidden agenda?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke please I'm sorry that I kissed you."

"Well I'm not." Brooke interrupted and stood to her feet, "I'm not sorry at all not in the slightest and you shouldn't be either."

"Brooke please you don't understand. It can't happen again; it will not happen again."

"Why not?" Brooke took a few steps forward.

"You know why."

"I know you need to stop punishing yourself; that's something I know," Brooke walked even closer towards Godric although he used his vampire speed and moved to the other side of the room before she could reach him, and Brooke sighed in frustration.

"I don't deserve happiness."

"Yes you do and I know you want me. Your hand didn't leave mine all night and then you kissed me and it wasn't a mistake." Brooke was feeling desperate; she had never wanted anyone so badly before.

"It was and I'm sorry for this; I never meant to hurt you," Godric apologised; he felt terrible for giving Brooke hope only to snatch it away.

"Well than don't; stop punishing yourself and stop torturing me!" Brooke demanded as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Brooke I'm-"

"Yeah I know you're sorry," Brooke turned her back on Godric, wiped away the few tears and forced a smile as she opened the door, ruffed up her hair and walked back through the nest.

She wasn't giving up on him yet; he was going to stop punishing himself eventually and she was going to be there when he did. All the vampires watched Brooke as she walked past them and they all thought they knew what had happened because of her smug smile and messy hair.

_Not this time but maybe next time._ Brooke silently answered their suspicious stares before she walked out of the house.


	13. Night Out

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Night out**

It was near midnight and Brooke was still dancing on the dance floor, swaying, twirling and moving her body to the upbeat RnB music that filled the room; she needed a distraction to keep her mind off of Godric.

"You're cute," Brooke was just able to hear him as he talked into her ear; she hadn't noticed he had gotten so close. He had his hands on her hips as she swayed from side to side and his body was pressed against hers as her back faced him.

Brooke couldn't help but blush at the proximity and she turned to take a look at him, and that's when she noticed how breathe taking he was. He was a head taller than her with scruffy dark blonde hair, amazing grey eyes and a wicked smile that made her heart race and stutter at the same time; he was no Godric but he was close.

He pulled her closer and held her hips to his body and Brooke started to dance to the music again occasionally glancing into his beautiful, captivating eyes that took her breath away.

_"Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_

_Up in here, up in here_

_Y'all gon' make me go all out_

_Up in here, up in here."_

Party up in here by DMX blasted from the DJ booth; it was one of Brooke's favourite songs and he held her close as she sang along with the lyrics and as the song came to its end the stranger cupped her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

At first Brooke was taken back but as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip she allowed his access wishing it was Godric that had kissed her, and just the thought of him made her heart ache in longing.

_Stop being so desperate!_ Brooke snapped at herself as his arm wrapped around her waist, and her hands reached up wrapping around his thick warm neck as Brooke continued to keep up the wall keeping her from the stranger's thoughts and memories.

_"Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me_  
_Standin' just a little too close to me_  
_Ya sayin not quite enough to me_  
_Ya sippin' just a little too slow for me."_

Get right by Jennifer Lopez started to play and Brooke pulled away from him; she didn't usual kiss strangers. Iris was the outgoing one although Brooke couldn't help it; he was very attractive.

She gave him an apologetic smile before she left the crowded dance floor and headed to the bar where Iris had been all night, "Hey someone's getting serious about her new guy," Brooke smirked.

Iris had barely even talked to any guys and there had been a lot trying to get her attention and her phone number. Iris was swatting them away like they were flies and Brooke was impressed; she had never seen Iris so serious about a guy before.

"I am; Ryan's amazing. I think I'm in love." Iris sighed in admiration as Brooke took her seat beside Iris. A small part of Brooke was jealous; all she wanted was to be with Godric but he was refusing her, "Who was that cute guy you were making out with?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Brooke replied as she felt her cheeks burning and Iris couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know this is creepy right; it's like we're switching personalities," Iris grinned at the thought.

"You taught me well," Brooke smiled and tried not to think about Godric and his curvy lips or his beautiful blue-green eyes although the more she tried not to think about him; the more he consumed her thoughts.

"He'll come around; I'm glad you're having fun in the meantime," Iris gave Brooke an encouraging smile.

"I hope so."

"He will don't worry," Iris smiled; she was on cloud nine, her life was practically perfect, she wanted to sing and dance and wanted everyone to be as happy as she was.

* * *

It was the night after Brooke's make out session with the stranger, and she was sitting at home contemplating what to do with herself. Every part of her wanted to see Godric, needed to see Godric although she didn't have experience with seducing men especially very old vampires.

_Maybe he likes corsets._ Brooke thought to herself as she skipped to her room and started to search through her closet. Iris had gotten her a cute two piece lingerie set for her eighteenth birthday which Brooke hadn't gotten around to wearing yet.

It was a black and light pink mauve coloured corset although the bra part was a pink-silver and looked similar to the army camouflage pattern; although instead of browns and greens it was silver and black while the panties were plain black and matched the outline of the corset; as well as the few thin stripes that reached from the top to the bottom.

Brooke stared at her reflection in her full length mirror and she couldn't believe how mature she looked. It clung to her body perfectly and flaunted her curves; she was confident Godric couldn't resist her.

_Knock, knock_. Brooke's attention snapped to her door and she assumed it was Iris who was going to brag about her wonderful date and how wonderful Ryan was.

"Come in." Brooke replied.

"Brooke we need to-" Godric started speaking although he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on Brooke; she looked amazing, ravishing and he wanted her . . . Needed her.

"Need to?" Brooke questioned as she held back her smirk and walked over to her bed; sitting on the edge. Brooke was going to go over to the nest but this was even more perfect.

"Talk," Godric finished as he tried not to stare but it was very hard; he even felt his fangs trying to release. They wanted another taste and Godric had to use all his will to hold them back.

"What about?" Brooke continued to hold back her smirk as he stood in the doorway.

"Last night; you have no idea how amazing you smell to vampires. There could even be some that would risk meeting the true death just to get a taste of you," Godric spoke hiding his jealously.

"Are you talking about the guy I kissed? You said I could do anything I please," Brooke reminded him, "Besides why do you care anyway?"

"I just want you to be more careful next time; you smell different Brooke every vampire that smells you wants to taste you. You being mine is your only protection, and if they start to doubt that claim it could mean your life," Godric was worried for Brooke's safety; he didn't want to see her get hurt plus he hated the thought of her being with another man.

"Will you come and sit down you look like a weirdo standing in the doorway," Brooke asked innocently.

Godric hesitated although after a few seconds he complied and took a seat next to Brooke. He was losing control; he was going to walk away he needed to walk away but he couldn't.

"So I'm guessing that's all you came here to say?" Brooke asked as she stared into his amazing eyes which were still drinking her in; every beautiful part of her mesmerising body.

"Yes child," Godric replied although he knew she was no child; her curves were womanly but he was hoping it might help him gain back control. He needed to stand to his feet and bid her goodnight. He needed to leave before he gave into temptation.

"I know you have been thinking about it . . . The kiss," Brooke started to talk as she shifted to Godric expecting him to move away and a small smile crept to her lips when he didn't, "I have; it's all I can think about."

"It shouldn't have happened," Godric replied. He was still trying to stand to his feet and leave, but some invisible force was holding him down refusing his pleas.

"But it did and you enjoyed it just as much as I did," Brooke moved closer so their thighs were touching, and she felt the electricity as it began moving through her veins. The desire was burning deep within her and she needed to feel his lips on hers again.

_Get up and walk away._ Godric was ordering his body although it had a different plan. His hands reached out and grabbed Brooke's face and before she could respond he crushed his cold lips against hers. He had never wanted anything . . . Anyone so badly in his 2,000 years of existence and his hands moved to her waist as he pulled her body into his lap.

Brooke couldn't believe what was happening it was even better than her fantasies as he held her close. Her heart was racing as his lips left hers and ran down her neck and across her collarbone. She couldn't help but moan in response which was cut short when his lips clashed against hers again. It wasn't like their first kiss; this kiss was much more heated, and it was like they were moving on fast forward as Godric used his vampire speed and moved them further up the bed before pining Brooke's body underneath his.

_Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream._ Brooke repeated as she wrapped her legs around Godric pulling him closer to her as the kiss became fierce. It was almost as if they were dying and only had seconds left to live.

_Stop before it goes any further._ Godric ordered his body again and this time he was finally in control as he left Brooke and stood near her open door and her heart sank.

Brooke had felt Godric's passion; he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Seriously? Do you have fun torturing me?" Brooke shouted in frustration.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Godric apologised but Brooke didn't want to hear it; all she wanted was Godric kissing her again; to finish what they started.

"Just go leave!" Brooke grabbed a pillow and threw it although Godric disappeared before it had the chance to reach him. He felt terrible and he knew he wasn't just torturing himself but Brooke as well.


	14. Let The Chips Fall Where They May

**Chapter fourteen**

**Let the chips fall where they may**

For the past three nights Godric had been consuming Brooke's thoughts. The kiss was magical and Brooke had dreamt about it every night and thought about it every minute of every hour of every day. Godric had finally given her more than a quick kiss and she was confident that next time he would finally stop fighting himself. Brooke just had to prove that Godric deserved to be happy and that he could stop punishing himself for his past actions.

"Should be easy right?" Brooke muttered under her breathe as she stepped out of her little black car which was parked across the street from Godric's nest. Brooke had spent the last few days cooling off and getting over her annoyance at Godric. Brooke knew she was close to breaking through Godric's defensive wall; far too close to give up even if he made her want to punch him in the face repeatedly.

The hive was buzzing with life and Brooke could see the vampires leaving and arriving, and they all gave her a curious and longing look. It made Brooke grateful that Godric had announced her as his; she had the feeling she wouldn't still be alive if he hadn't.

As Brooke walked into the house she noticed it looked exactly the same as her last visit; the place was still stylish, neat and tidy, even the vampires all looked the same and stared at her. Some of the vampires were even tempted to steal a taste but decided it wasn't worth the true death or losing their fangs.

"Brooke?" Godric tried not to sound surprised as she approached his chair. The vampires would be listening to every word of their conversation and he couldn't give them any reason to doubt his relationship with Brooke.

"Godric," Brooke smiled and walked straight past him and up the few steps, down the hallway and to the end room; Godric's room and he followed without hesitation.

Brooke didn't have a plan of what she was going to say; her only goal was to convince Godric it was time to stop punishing himself and she wasn't even sure how she was going to do that.

"We need to talk," Brooke started as she plopped herself down on Godric's bed.

_You can do this; he wants you just as bad as you want him_. Brooke told herself as Godric entered the room. He had an idea of what Brooke wanted to talk about and he knew he couldn't keep torturing Brooke anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. He had to either let her go or finally stop fighting his feelings for her; she had suffered enough.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Godric apologised as he sat on the end of the bed and faced Brooke; he was having a hard time making a decision.

"Stop apologising. That's all you ever do; just shut up and listen." Brooke started and waited for Godric to agree and he nodded his head and Brooke took a deep breath.

"I know how you feel Godric and I want you too. I've felt the guilt that is weighing you down; you have punished yourself long enough. Haven't you ever heard the saying everything happens for a reason?" Brooke asked hopeful that she was getting through to him.

"Brooke you don't understand you haven't seen every monstrous thing I have done. I've destroyed many lives, tortured and killed countless innocent human beings. I had no regard for human life-"

"I know but you aren't that person anymore." Brooke interrupted.

"Vampire; I haven't been a person for a very long time Brooke," Godric barred his fangs hoping to scare Brooke. Part of him wished he could glamour her into having no feelings for him, but he couldn't because of the fae blood running through her veins.

Brooke wasn't scared by his fangs; she knew Godric would never hurt her not even to prove a point he was just trying to scare her and he had failed miserably.

"I'm not scared of you Godric and I'm sick of the games. I'm over fake being yours; I'm either really yours or you take back your claim on me," Brooke knew it would mean her death if Godric unannounced her as his but she was hoping it would be the push he needed.

"They will kill you without hesitation," Godric couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well I can't do this anymore; you kiss me repeatedly and then say it can't happen again; you're torturing me and I don't want to fake be yours anymore. I'm over it." Brooke meant every word she said and could see the shock and disbelief on Godric's face.

He wasn't expecting this; he knew Brooke was going to put up a fight but he didn't think she would put her own life at risk- not over him. He wasn't worth it; at least that's what he believed.

"I'm sorry," Godric couldn't think of what to say to Brooke he was literally speechless and lost for words.

"Don't apologise, stop apologising," Brooke moved down the bed and stopped once she was directly in front of Godric. He didn't move away like she was expecting and she sighed in relief, "Just say you will try." Brooke pleaded and took his cold face in between her hands.

Godric could feel the pain he was causing Brooke through the blood bond as well as the frustration. He didn't mean to hurt Brooke; he loved her and he couldn't take back his claim on her; he wouldn't take back his claim on her. Brooke wasn't allowed to die; not so young.

"You're beautiful you can have any man you want Brooke; you don't want me," Godric could feel the warmth of Brooke's hands on his face; it was comforting and left him longing for more of Brooke; her bare skin against his.

"But I do. I know what I want and it's you. You're all I think about; all I want. I know you feel the same way." Brooke looked into his blue-green eyes; she didn't need to use her abilities to feel Godric's emotions. They were clearly written on his face. He was struggling with himself.

He wanted Brooke but he had been punishing himself for a long time. He never though he would love again or that anyone would ever love him; he was a monster

"I do I care about you a lot but I never expected to feel anything, ever again during my existence."

"So we take things slow," Brooke smiled hopeful.

"Slow?" Godric asked intrigued. He thought he could let Brooke go but he didn't want to; he was going to be selfish even though he deserved to live a lonely life without love.

"Yeah I think I can manage if you can?" Brooke shifted her hands and rested them on Godric's shoulders although truthfully she wasn't so sure. When she was with Godric it got heated within seconds and she didn't want it to stop.

"I can sense your doubt," Godric chuckled slightly although Brooke wasn't the only one who wanted it all and Brooke blushed knowing that Godric could feel her desire.

"So we just try and let the chips fall where they may."

"Let the chips fall where they may?" Godric smirked at the silly expression.

"Yeah you know whatever happens- happens."

"Brooke I need you to be sure. I'm a vampire and I'm a killer; it's in my nature-" Godric started but Brooke interrupted him by clashing her lips against his. Godric was going to pull away out of habit but he reminded himself that he wasn't going to run anymore and his arms wrapped around Brooke as the kiss turned deep, and their tongues entered each other's mouths.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Godric's neck as he pulled her into his lap. She couldn't believe it was actually happening that Godric was going to stop pushing her away; although there was a small part of her waiting for Godric to stop the kiss and say it could never happen again.

He technically hadn't agreed to anything yet, but Brooke was confident that it was just the beginning and that Godric was going to stop running away and finally allow himself to be loved.

"This is the part where you say it can't happen again," Brooke smirked as her lips left Godric's and trailed down his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his skin and it almost tickled.

"I'm done uttering those words." Godric replied as Brooke's lips hovered just inches from his. Brooke was wishing she hadn't suggested they take it slow; she wanted to do more than just kiss Godric.

"Mind if I sleepover?" Brooke asked. She knew Godric couldn't stay with her all night, but she was hoping for a few more kisses and some snuggling before he returned to his chair.

"I thought we were taking things slow?" Godric grinned.

"We are. I just want a few more kisses before you go back to your party or whatever it is," Brooke smiled and within the blink of an eye Godric had moved them. Brooke was lying in bed under the covers with Godric by her side.

"Well, I think I can manage that," Godric replied before he pressed his lips against Brooke's.


	15. He's Back

**Chapter fifteen**

**He's back?**

Brooke still couldn't believe it; Godric had finally stopped pushing her away. Part of her was waiting to wake up and to find out that all of it was just a dream. It was almost too good to be true.

_It happened and it wasn't a dream._ Brooke told herself as she sat behind the desk at hotel reception. It was just before lunch and most of the vampires were sleeping which meant the only thing keeping Brooke busy was answering the phone and making reservations.

"Hey chicha do you mind if I hang out?" Iris's voice snapped Brooke from her day dream which of course featured Godric.

"Sure, work is dead at the moment anyway take a seat," Brooke replied as she pulled out the chair which was sitting behind the second computer by Brooke's side.

Brooke left Godric's and went straight to work meaning she didn't get to fill Iris in on her amazing night that consisted of kisses and cuddles before Godric had to return to the party, and his throne.

"I have some news." Brooke and Iris said at the exact same time.

"You first," they both replied at the same time . . . Again.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," Iris laughed and Brooke couldn't help but join in.

"You first," Brooke insisted. She could tell by the sparkle in Iris's eyes that the news was huge; life changing even and Brooke started to speculate she couldn't help it.

_Is she pregnant? Is she dying of cancer or something? Did she win the lottery? Is she going overseas?_ Brooke wondered hoping for good news. Brooke couldn't imagine her life without Iris.

"No you first," Iris demanded as the smile spread across her face even her skin was glowing.

_She has to be pregnant!_ Brooke decided.

"No I insist you look like you are about to burst; literally," Brooke chuckled. Iris was practically jumping up and down in her seat, full of excitement.

"Okay well since you insist," Iris smirked and showed off her left hand by waving it in Brooke's face.

"Oh my god is that an engagement ring?" Brooke asked as she grabbed hold of Iris's hand and stared at the diamond which was sitting on Iris's ring finger. It was the perfect size; not to small but not so large that it smacked you in the face in an attempt to demand your attention.

"Ryan proposed last night," Iris squealed although Brooke's body and face were frozen in shock. _Proposed? But it's only been a few weeks that's way too soon right? Or maybe it's true love maybe it really does exist and not just in fantasies, movies and books; Godric's proof of that._

"Brooke?" Iris asked as her smile started to fade. Iris was expecting Brooke to be happy for her not gawking in shock.

"I'm sorry that's really great, really great," Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Iris hoping it would show her support. All Brooke wanted for Iris was a happy fulfilled life.

"Really?" Iris asked not 100% convinced Brooke was actually happy about the engagement.

"Yes I just wasn't expecting it for another few months at least that's all but I'm so happy for you." Brooke replied as she pulled away from the hug. Her face wasn't frozen in shock anymore and an excited smile had surfaced on her lips.

Brooke was more than happy for Iris. Brooke's life was finally starting to turn around and now her best friend was engaged to be married.

"Okay well what is your news?" Iris asked unable to stop her smile from spreading from ear to ear.

"I spent the night at Godric's," Brooke watched as Iris's eyes grew wide and she knew exactly what Iris was thinking. "We didn't have sex we just hung out and made out a little before he went back to his nest party thing."

Iris couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; she was expecting more than just making out.

"I was lucky Godric agreed to stop fighting himself," Brooke reminded Iris and acknowledgment shined in Iris's eyes. Iris had forgotten that Godric was playing hard to get; well more like impossible to get.

"Oh right well then that's great news so are you two dating?"

_Dating? I could call it that couldn't I? Godric did agree to try but did he mean he would try dating me or that he would try to stop pushing me away?_ Brooke wondered.

"I guess I think so," Brooke replied unaware of the approaching customer just a few feet away.

"I'll let you get back to it we have to celebrate the good news," Iris grinned before she left Brooke with a kiss on the cheek and practically pranced around the desk and out of the hotel.

As soon as Brooke focussed on the man her heart started to practically beat out of her chest. Her mouth instantly became dry and the panic and fear started to consume her.

The man looked exactly like Zander; he was even wearing the same outfit that Zander wore the night he attacked Brooke. He stood in front of the desk in his dark wash jeans and white V-neck singlet. He even had the same dark curly hair and dark eyes.

_No it can't be Zander; Godric said he had dealt with him it must be my imagination. Oh god I can't breathe. This can't be happening._ Brooke forced herself to breathe and focus as she closed her eyes.

After a deep breath Brooke opened her eyes and a sigh of relief followed. It wasn't Zander standing before her. It was a different man in a flashy suite; the only similarity he had to Zander was the dark curly hair.

_I must be losing my mind._ Brooke worried.

"Hi sir how may I help you?" Brooke asked. Her body was still on high alert as if waiting for Zander to suddenly appear for real. _Calm down Brooke!_ She ordered herself; her heart was still racing as was her pulse.

"Hi I just need to make a reservation for my client," he replied.

As soon as Brooke's shift ended at 4pm she headed straight to Godric's. She couldn't get rid of the panic which was leaving her on edge; she jumped at every noise and constantly felt like she was under threat.

Brooke needed to see Godric; she knew he would be sleeping but just laying by his side was going to be enough to settle her frantic nerves.

"Hey," Brooke whispered as she slid under the covers in Godric's bed.

"What happened? I felt your panic and your fear," Godric asked immediately. He had felt Brooke's panic. He even called the hotel and asked if Brooke was okay. Carlos promised she was safe and behind the reception desk and promised to look over Brooke until the sun set; until Godric could be by Brooke's side again. Godric almost ran out in the sun but knew he wouldn't make it far before he became engulfed in fire.

"Nothing I'm fine now you can go back to sleep I don't want you to get the bleeds," Brooke replied as she snuggled into Godric pulling herself as close to Godric's body as possible.

"That was not fine Brooke tell me what happened?" Godric asked as he tried his hardest not to look affected by Brooke. Their bodies were touching which meant Brooke could read his thoughts and feel his emotions if she choose to do so. In that moment Brooke's scent was driving him crazy; including his thirst. He hadn't craved human blood in a long time apart from now. There were no words to describe how amazing Brooke smelt.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to go?" Brooke asked. She could feel the hunger Godric was experiencing and felt guilty although she was hoping Godric would say no. She didn't want to leave at least not yet.

Even though Godric was very cold it didn't affect Brooke; she ran extra hot and being next to Godric was a relief. Godric evened out her body temperature plus the blankets helped.

"No I want you to stay; I'll be fine once I'm awake," Godric smiled and wrapped an arm around Brooke. She had resisted the temptation of using her abilities on Godric, but she just wanted a small sneak peak; wanted to make sure Godric really was okay with her being there.

Brooke felt the warmth Godric was holding for her almost immediately. He was happy Brooke was there but part of him still felt guilty about giving into his desires and giving into Brooke. He still felt that he didn't deserve happiness and that thought alone made Brooke want to cry although she fought against it and broke the mental connection as Godric started to drift back to sleep.

All she wanted was to be happy with Godric; she knew he would stop feeling guilty with time. Brooke was going to make sure of it; she was going to prove to Godric that he deserved a happy and fulfilled life- with her.


	16. It's Over

**Chapter sixteen**

**It's Over.**

Brooke couldn't help but sigh in frustration as she watched the sun set from behind the very large lounge room window. Godric was going to ask her questions about her melt down and Brooke didn't want to talk about Zander; thinking about him was horrific enough.

"Brooke talk to me?" Godric appeared out of nowhere and begged as he took Brooke's hand and held it in his hands. The worry and fear was still present; Godric could feel it as it held onto Brooke refusing to let go.

Godric was certain it was about Zander although Brooke had nothing to worry about. Zander was gone and never coming back. Godric had made sure of it with his own bare hands.

Zander was never going to hurt Brooke again.

"I'll be fine. I just had a little panic attack that's all." Brooke tried to reassure Godric although he didn't buy it. Her emotions weren't matching her words not even in the slightest.

"You're not fine Brooke but you will be. Zander is gone for good. I promise he will never hurt you again." Godric smiled and gently caressed Brooke's cheek hoping to help calm her nerves.

"Did you kill him?" Brooke asked with ease. It was Godric's touch; it was magical and always eased Brooke's frantic nerves and cleared her thoughts it was the most relaxing feeling in the world; well one of.

Of course it also left Brooke craving more of Godric's touch but she made sure to hold back her feeling of lust. Godric made it clear that they had to take things slow, and Brooke didn't want to feel like she was pushing him or putting him under pressure.

Brooke could never understand the difficulty of being a vampire and wanting to rip out people's throats. Brooke hated the taste of her own blood let alone anyone else's.

"I did."

"I never thought I would say this but thanks for killing him," Brooke replied as Godric pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Brooke instantly felt completely at ease and safe as if there was no one in the world that could get to her let alone hurt her.

"I couldn't let him live not after what he did to you," Godric kissed the top of Brooke's head as she nuzzled into his chest; if Godric didn't have a very impressive amount of self-control than he would have been struggling to control his thirst.

"Won't you get in trouble for killing another of your kind?" Brooke couldn't help but worry. Even the thought of losing Godric was too much for Brooke to think about.

"He was nobody besides there were no witnesses. I'm going to be fine you don't need to worry about me."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you especially because of me."

"You don't even know how amazing you are do you? I'm just lucky to have you Brooke."

Brooke couldn't help but look up at Godric with a raised eyebrow. Brooke didn't see herself as amazing. In fact Brooke still hated herself for wasting time with Todd. It made her feel like the stupidest person on earth; like she was born with half her brain missing basically the very opposite of amazing.

"You're the amazing one," Brooke protested.

"You're really not good at taking compliments are you?"

"I can take them if they are true."

Within the blink of an eye Godric had moved them across the room and to the couch. Brooke was surprised at how used to Godric's vampire speed she had gotten as if it was almost normal.

"Why are you the only one that can't see how beautiful you are inside and out?" Godric asked as Brooke leaned her head on his chest. The couch was so wide it could have fit three people lying side by side.

"I guess I didn't grow up with the most supportive family; can we change the subject now please?" Brooke asked meaning she wanted to stop talking all together, and use their mouths for something else.

"We are going to have to talk about it eventually."

Instead of replying with words Brooke began to kiss down Godric's jaw line. He did say they had to take things slow but that included kissing which meant Brooke wasn't going back on her promise.

"Fine but we will finish our conversation," Godric instinctively cupped Brooke's face between his hands before he pressed his lips against hers. Brooke wasn't the only one that wanted to do more than just talking although Godric couldn't help but hesitate considering the passion built up far too quickly.

He was the one that had to stop it when it went too far even though he didn't want to. Godric was confident that he wouldn't hurt Brooke or lose control but there was a small amount of doubt; enough that he couldn't risk it just yet.

It would kill Godric if he caused Brooke any pain or hurt her in any way; it would be the end of him.

Brooke made sure not to get too excited as their lips clashed together and their tongues touched. The last thing she wanted was for it to be cut short because she couldn't keep it in her pants.

That had already happened and Brooke didn't want it to happen again. It wasn't easy holding back though not when her body was craving more as well as her mind. Thinking about it differently helped in the moment.

It was enough just to be close to Godric. It was enough for their lips to be touching and for their bodies to be together even with clothes keeping their bare skin from touching.

Brooke was just grateful that Godric wasn't pushing her away anymore; well not completely. If she only had to sacrifice sex temporarily to make the relationship work than that was exactly what she was going to do.

Godric was worth it. He made Brooke feel like she was the only girl left in the world.

"Now who's holding back?" Godric pulled away and smirked. He loved being able to feel Brooke's emotion's. Technically it was an invasion of privacy but he wasn't the only one with gifts in the relationship.

"Hey you made the rules. I'm just following them well trying to follow them," Brooke replied. Following the rules was almost impossible at times. It didn't help that Godric was sexy, strong, brilliant and overall a decent guy.

Brooke imagined it would be like sitting a pile of cocaine in front of an addict and telling him not to touch it . . . It's practically impossible and it was how Brooke felt every time she was near Godric.

The thought made her feel terrible knowing that Godric was having the same problem; of course it was 100 times worse for Godric. Brooke had felt the thirst and pain she inflicted on him numerous of times but he somehow managed to work through it making it look effortless.

"Thank you I know it isn't easy."

"I'm not the vampire being tempted by magical fairy blood. You have it much much harder."

"You do smell incredible; if only you knew just how incredible you smell to a vampire."

"I don't think I need to know; the last thing I need is me trying to eat myself," Brooke couldn't help but smile even though she had just talked about eating herself; Godric that had effect on her, "you should probably shut me up now," Brooke suggested.

"Maybe I like listening to your voice no matter what you say," Godric chuckled slightly before he pressed his lips against Brooke's once more. He was impressed by Brooke's self-control and very grateful.

It was taking more energy everyday not to act on his impulse and it didn't help that Brooke wanted him just as much as he wanted her. The time was going to come that was inevitable; Godric just had to make sure he didn't let the fairy blood coursing through Brooke's veins make him loose control.

Godric was determined not to let that happen. For once in his life he was truly happy. Brooke knew everything about Godric just from a single touch Brooke saw his entire life; his worst moments yet she still wanted him.

Godric was going to have all of Brooke with time of course; as they say practice makes perfect.


	17. Time To Try

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Time to try**

Behaving was usually Brooke's strong point; in fact Brooke had never been grounded in her life before let alone given detention during her high school years yet she was struggling to contain herself when around Godric.

All Brooke wanted was to _be_ with Godric; sure Brooke liked to make out just as much as the next person but it had been three weeks of making out on the couch and Brooke was starting to lose her patience and self-control.

"I think it is romantic Godric wanting to wait. I mean it's better than him ripping out your throat right?" Iris tried to spin a positive out of a negative; she couldn't help it. Iris was madly in love almost to the point of Brooke wanting to duct tape Iris's mouth shut.

Not in a mean serial killer kind of way but in a friendly and loving way of course.

"Maybe it would be worth losing my throat."

"You're joking right?" Iris tried to hold in the gasp but Brooke has never been the type to even joke about killing herself.

"That was my vagina talking. I mean you have no idea how bad _we_ want it and the make out sessions aren't helping. Oh my god! I sound like a sex freak." Brooke couldn't help but blush; it was embarrassing.

Brooke wasn't the type of girl that was all about having lots of crazy sex and one night stands. To Brooke it meant more than just a physical act between two people. It was about the connection and the love Brooke felt for the other person.

It was a very old school way of thinking, but Brooke couldn't help it. Her now deceased mother used to read Brooke fairy tales every night and talked about the importance of true love. The downside was the expectations Brooke held about relationships, romance and her "prince charming".

_How the hell did I end up with a vampire?_ Brooke couldn't help but ask herself although after she really thought about it; it wasn't that crazy considering Brooke's drop kick ex-boyfriend Todd. He completely fooled Brooke with his fake and charming personality.

_Lesson learnt._

"Well just hang in there," Iris chuckled as she leaned forward and directed her speech towards Brooke's pelvis area.

"We will try," Brooke couldn't help but laugh along with Iris.

Iris had her own special ability of being able to make Brooke smile and laugh even during Brooke's most desperate and depressing times. Of course Iris wasn't part fae like Brooke but more like a super hero; at least that was how Brooke saw Iris.

"Hey I'm back," Brooke spoke quietly as she entered Godric's house. Brooke didn't need to yell because of Godric's vampire hearing; just another thing that Brooke loved about Godric.

The nest was dead quiet and almost eerie. Brooke was used to the house being full of vampires; it was a nice surprise and hope rose in Brooke immediately. Was tonight going to be _the_ night?

Just the thought was making Brooke want to sing and dance of course she refrained from embarrassing herself.

_Stop being an idiot as if tonight is going to be the night._ Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes at the depressing thought.

"You know I can get you a job somewhere else vampire free," Godric suddenly appeared in front of Brooke. If she wasn't used to his vampire behaviour than she would have jumped in fright and probably said a few curse words just to top it off.

"I don't need another job; I'm safe right since I'm yours?" Brooke asked as her hands entwined with his. It was impossible not to get lost in his blue-green eyes but somehow against all odds; Brooke managed to give Godric her full attention.

Godric didn't know how to put it nicely but Brooke was never going to be safe; not with the fae blood coursing through her veins. If Godric wasn't so selfish he would have sent Brooke somewhere safe, but he just couldn't let her go besides Brooke was safest by Godric's side it was the only way he could protect her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you but it doesn't mean there aren't vampires that will try just to taste you."

Brooke had been trying her hardest not to think about other vampires and the fact that she was crack to them; the highly addictive kind that they would kill for.

"How did my life get so messed up? I mean I was going to go to College, study psychology and make something of myself." One minute Brooke was doing great at school; she may not have been top of the class but Brooke was set up to get into the college of her choice until Todd ruined everything.

_Stop blaming Todd; you're the idiot that fell for his act. You're the reason you didn't get into college._ Brooke silently vented.

"Everyone makes mistakes Brooke. I've lost count of mine besides you're only 18 years old and your life is just beginning," Godric squeezed Brooke's hand reassuringly. He hated that Brooke tortured herself over her past mistakes especially since they were so small.

"I know I just had this idea of what my life was going to be like, and I wasn't meant to be working at a hotel for vampires."

"Apply for college; the new semester is starting soon and I can get you in without having to kill or harm anyone."

"Are you serious? How?" Brooke's face lit up with excitement; just the thought was leaving her giddy.

"I know some people that can help you; they owe me favours and it's time I called them in."

"Will you come with me?" Brooke asked hopeful.

"Where you go I go." Godric couldn't leave Brooke's side unless she ordered him too. Even then he would lurk in the shadows and watch over Brooke; he would be her protector whether Brooke wanted it or not.

"But you're the sheriff I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Where you go I go." Godric repeated and he immediately felt the joy and happiness as it began to envelop Brooke; it was contagious. Godric couldn't help but smile along with her.

He would take them as far away from vampires as possible and they would find a small place off campus which would be their place; no other vampires allowed.

If someone had told Godric in that past that he would find the perfect girl that wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her; Godric would just laugh and brush it off. He was determined to be alone; it was his punishment for causing nothing but pain and robbing innocents of their lives.

"I never thought my prince charming would turn out to be a 2,000 year old vampire," Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Unlike Iris Brooke wasn't excited to be working at a hotel for vampires. The thought alone scared Brooke but she couldn't pass up the salary.

The very last thing Brooke expected to be was a fang banger although technically Brooke wasn't just yet. Besides Brooke wasn't banging different vampires every weekend and letting them feed on her.

"I'm not a prince charming," Godric disagreed. The words Godric used to describe himself frequently were monster and abomination although just by being around Brooke Godric was starting to realise that he wasn't the vampire he used to be. That he could change and try to make amends and fix his past mistakes.

"Let's agree to disagree." Brooke smiled before running her hands up his chest. Her eyes immediately focussed on his curved lips and Godric didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Brooke wanted; he wanted it to.

Godric gently gripped Brooke's hips as he pressed his lips against Brooke's. He was going to try. He had to try. If he waited any longer than the chances of hurting Brooke would increase; the chances of him losing control because of the fae blood would become higher.

"Are we going to-" Brooke started to ask after she pulled away slightly.

"I'm going to _try_," Godric interrupted and stressed the last word. He didn't want to sound too hopeful. There was a high chance that he would have to stop before they even got started.

Godric didn't want to leave Brooke disappointed.

Within the blink of an eye Godric had them moved from the lounge room to the bed and Brooke had to resist the urge to pinch herself just to make sure it was real and not a dream.

"I know you won't hurt me."


End file.
